Coming Home To More Than Love
by cinderella-loves-her-shoes
Summary: It's time for Draco and Harry to get back together, but Draco is coming home to more than Harry. Now they have twin boys to worry about. HPDM SLASH MPreg please review! Almost finished, don't let the amount of chapters put you off!
1. Baby Love

Hiya,

This is my second fic but I hope you guys will review as quickly as you did for my first one! Anyone who has not read _The Untold Beginning _is very welcome to click on my profile page and take a look at the story.

Go on. You know you want to!

Disclaimer: I'm not making any money because all the characters in this fic from the Harry Potter Books belong to J. K. Rowling.

Draco Malfoy and his parents sauntered through Diagon Alley. The war had ended over six years ago and the great Harry Potter had claimed victory over Voldemort. The Malfoys were forgiven and officially pardoned by the ministry and the now recognized and respected Order of the Phoenix.

Draco now stood well over six foot tall and his blonde hair was no longer slicked back. Instead it hung loose but short. His skin was still ivory pale but underneath those robes was a well-defined six-pack, only made possible by his endless workouts. His parents had not changed.

Mrs. Malfoy window-shopped whilst her family followed behind her. She called for Draco to come and see a new magical watch in the window of one shop. Her husband glanced out at the new partly new Diagon Alley. This part was destroyed in the war but had been rebuilt to include a children's play area and a sitting area for adults plus many new shops.

He gazed lazily over the young children playing there. Ugly. Ugly. Red Hair. Ugly. Crying. Ugly again (what was coming to the world of good breeding?). Running nose. One falling over. White hair…

Wait a second. White hair?

Lucius quickly glided over to the play area. Yes, he had been right. White blonde hair. The child was tiny, a young boy, yet he looked so uncomfortably familiar…

Draco saw his father at the playground and walked over to him. This was odd. Lucius hated children.

"Father?"

"That boy looks a lot like you."

"And?"

"He must be about three, four maybe. Or perhaps he's just small…"

"Father? It's a child."

"No. There are two. Two who looked exactly the same. Where are his parents, I wonder? Perhaps one is standing next to me?" Lucius turned to face his son.

"Father I have no children if that's what you mean. You honestly think I got some girl pregnant? I haven't had a relationship for ages, you know that."

"Yes, but you were with someone a few years ago."

Draco's cheeks held a tint of red, "Father - he would have said…"

"Would he?" Lucius turned away to follow his wife again. "Find out whose children they are Draco."

"Now?"

"Now." With that he walked away.

Draco Malfoy looked around the playground. Lucius was over-reacting. It was just a coincidence…

"Excuse me?"

Draco looked down to see himself as a child. "Yes?"

"Have you seen my Daddy?"

Draco squatted to the child's height. "What does he look like?"

"Daddy."

"What?"

"He looks like my Daddy."

Suddenly, Draco was saved. The exact of the first blonde boy came over as Draco stood up. He looked suspiciously at Draco before grabbing the other one's hand.

"He isn't there, Mattie."

"Not by the sandbox?"

"No, not by the sandbox."

"Ah." Mattie looked at Draco. "Have you seen my Daddy?"

Draco was about to go into another hopeless question game when he heard a shout come from behind the boys.

"Mattie! Cass! Oh, thank gods I found you!" A brunette woman came running over. She looked sternly at the boys. "I've left Uncle Charlie and Cousin Jenny at the Quidditch shop. You're father will have a fit if he finds out! What have you got to say for yourselves?"

"I found a sickle in the sandbox." Said Mattie Brightly.

She sighed and then turned her attention to Draco. He looked at her closely. She still hadn't actually _looked _at him.

"Thank-you for finding them, they're always -" She gasped as her eyes sat on Draco.

"Hello Hermione."

"H-h-hi. I've…I've got to go. Come on boys."

"Oh no. I need to speak to Harry. Do you know where he is?"

She eyed the boys. Cass was scowling at Mattie who was trying to eat a dandelion.

"It's not the best time, Drake."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but those two are my boys? 'My' as in 'mine and Harry's'?"

She looked fearfully from the children to Draco. Cass was listening intently. Mattie was still trying to figure out which was the best way to eat a dandelion.

"Look, here's his address. Please Draco, you broke his heart once. Don't do it again. You and him…you're not the only ones who will get hurt."

They both looked at the boys. Cass was watching Hermione's face closely but Mattie, unsurprisingly, was watching the dandelion closely.

"Please." She said again. "Think about it. Before you go over."

She began to walk out of the play area and Cass followed. Mattie looked around for them quickly. He stumbled forward , smiling, and held up his sickle to Draco. He gave it to him, then waddled away. Before stepping out of the sandbox, Mattie turned around and waved shyly back Draco.


	2. In Our Lives?

Hiya,

Back again! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong to J. K. Rowling Cass and Mattie are mine though!!

Draco nervously waited outside of a red door. It was a fairly small house, quite new, but very plain. Very normal. Draco smirked, what was Harry trying to do? As if he was ever going to be normal.

The door was answered by a young Draco. Mattie stared up at Draco and Cass soon appeared at his side.

"It's you." Mattie pointed out, more to Cass than anyone.

"It's me. Is your father home?"

"We don't have a father. We have a daddy though, if you want to talk to him."

Draco smirked again as Cass rolled his eyes and toddled off. He seemed to be the more responsible, more realistic of the two. Very much like Draco himself. Mattie obviously had his father's complete lack of reality. Harry had got better, though that came with age.

Mattie beckoned Draco forward and he stepped into the house. Photo frame were littered everywhere, each one filled with happy memories. Not one of them held Draco, but he knew that there was at least a hundred pictures that Harry had of him.

Cass appeared from a door. For the first time, he spoke to Draco.

"You're going to make Daddy said again, aren't you?"

"Do you know me?"

"No. Daddy always cries when he looks at you."

"When does he look at me?"

"He has some pictures." Cass shrugged, before running off.

Ah, so Harry still did have those pictures. He'd never doubted it. Not once. Not even close to a doubt…who was he kidding?

Draco walked into a room that looked like a kitchen. It was comfortable although a bit small but Draco didn't really notice. Harry had his back to him. He was making something. He thought it was the boys behind him.

"Mattie, how many times? Close the door before -"

The plates Harry had been holding dropped to the floor. Sandwiches went everywhere as he drank in the sight of Draco. The boys cam running in. Mattie opened his mouth to talk, but Cass put his hand over Mattie's lips.

"Boys," Harry said evenly, not taking his eyes off Draco, "Go upstairs please."

"But-"

"Now."

They left. Draco smiled.

"Well, I have to say this place is a bit average isn't it? Still trying to be someone you're not, Harry?"

"Malfoy, get out."

"Oh, you're telling me to get out? Yes, I can see why. I'm obviously in the wrong even though I'm not the one who has been hiding children for the past six years!"

"They're five next month."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't guess the right amount. Still, who can blame me as I didn't even know they existed?" Draco's voice was raised.

Harry sighed. "Go away Draco. You didn't want to know then, well I don't want to know now."

"These are children Harry. My children. Our children!" 

"No! You have nothing to do with them!"

"If you'd have said -"

"No, Draco." Harry's eyes held tears, "You left me because you had duties to your family. Find a pureblood wife, have an heir, make money. Fine - I let you, didn't I?"

"Yes."

"I had no idea about the twins until you were gone. Even then, I never hunted you down and shamed you and your name, did I?"

"No."

"No. I worked my fingers to the bone providing for them and I never asked for a penny off of you, did I?"

"No."

"I didn't need you then, I don't need you now. They are not your kids anymore than I am your husband. We don't need you."

"I never stopped loving you, Harry"

Harry turned to the sink and Draco heard him sob. He walked forward and out his arms around Harry's waist. The dark-haired man turned. They were face to face, nose to nose.

"And you never stopped loving me either. I know you didn't."

"It doesn't matter now. You're married with a kid. I don't matter now. The boys don't matter now."

"Harry, I never got married."

Harry looked him straight in the eye. Draco smiled.

"I couldn't. I compared every girl to you and they were never as good. I love you, I always have. I just can't let my family down."

"I can't let mine down either." Harry said quietly. "They know nothing about you. There's no photos, no stories, nothing. They asked once, why they only had one parent and the other kids had two." Harry gave a watery smile.

"What did you say."

"I didn't know what to say. I just told them they were special."

Harry buried his face into Draco's chest as the blonde man held him. It was no use fighting this.

"I still love you, Draco."

"I love you too."

Slowly, ever so slowly, their lips touched. It was a warm, welcoming kiss that both men put all their strength into. Loved flowed from the both of them.

"Stay."

"You want me to stay?"

Harry sniffed, but nodded.

"Why?"

"I love you. The boys need you." 

Draco laughed. He held Harry tighter and gave him another soft kiss.

"You're going to have to tell me about them."

"The one that answered the door, that was Mattie. He has a habbit of answering the door at the moment."

"Pretty dangerous."

"I know. He just can't seem to stop it."

"The other?" 

"That's Cass. His real name is Cassius."

"How very Malfoy."

"Indeed."

They pulled apart and began to clear up the broken plates and spoiled food.

"They started school in September."

"How are they doing?"

"Great. Cass is really smart. He's the top in his class."

"And Mattie?" 

"He's a very friendly child."

"Not as bright then?" 

"Not academically, but he's good with his hands. He loves making stuff." 

"That's good."

Harry smiled. "Yeah. He's got loads of friends."

"Well, they do say it's not what you know it's who you know."

"Yeah. Cass is really observant though. Mattie just sort of glides through things on luck, Cass is the one who thinks it through. They're the perfect team."

"They sound like me and you."

"Yeah. The perfect team."

Draco smiled as they finished clearing up. "Will you let me back into your life?"

"Maybe. There's rules."

Draco nodded. "Okay."

"First, I don't know how the boys would take it if you got close to them and then left so before you get to know them you'd better know you're in for one hell of a commitment."

"That's fine."

"They're not second to anything. You got work at home? Theirs comes first, within reason."

"Of course."

"And I promise you, Draco Malfoy, that if you dare hurt my sons-"

"Our."

"Fine- our sons, I will kill you."

"Getting violent Harry?" 

"I mean it. I will kill you. You will not see them or me again. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good." Harry nodded, letting out a breath. "Then you can come back into my life. Their lives. Our lives."

Draco threaded his hands through Harry's.

"Would I be anywhere else?"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been working on another story. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Ok? Good.

The boys took their extra dad rather well. Cass had caved into the idea after half and hour and Mattie had attached himself to Draco even before they had been told he was their father.

The only thing was naming him. The boys couldn't very well go around calling him Draco, but they couldn't call him daddy or they would get confused with Harry. They decided on papa, even though Draco found it hard to get used to.

He had informed his parents through Floo that he would be spending time here and didn't know when he would be back. Mr. Malfoy was not pleased. Mrs. Malfoy was crying with joy at the thought of having two grandchildren. She had firmly believed the Malfoy line would end.

They had spent the day in some sort of park. Draco wasn't sure which one and he wasn't really bothered; he was concentrating on Harry.

What they had now was strange, he thought. They shared little kisses, sometimes held hands and had expressed the deepest words that anyone knew of: I love you. Their actions had not said anything like I love you, more like I fancy you.

Frustrated, Draco escorted Harry and the boys near some sort of little cave. The boys decided to go exploring and, with a little persuasion from Draco, Harry let them go alone.

He laced his fingers through Harry's in an attempt to make him momentarily forget that their children were going away unsupervised. It didn't work. Draco moved so that his arms were around Harry's waist and he was behind him. He kissed his shoulder briefly.

Harry turned.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down, "I just - they're our boys and…"

Draco silenced Harry with a firm but passionate kiss. His lips moved against Harry's, but before long Draco was sweeping his tongue over the attached lips - begging for entrance.

Harry obliged and moaned as their tongues dueled. Draco's hands lowered to Harry's bum whilst Harry was searching around in Draco's hair.

Draco felt himself become slightly hard, so he grinded his hips against Harry's, pressing Harry's back into the cave walls.

Harry was beginning to become hard as well and he grinded back with full force, causing a moan to escape both of their lips. One of Draco's hands began to wander around to Harry's hardness, rubbing it in slow circles.

Harry moaned; a long, throaty moan, and he stopped his grinding to give Draco more room to stroke.

Indeed, his strokes were becoming faster and more wild.

"Oh, Draco…" Harry breathed.

Draco smiled and claimed his lips. Footsteps could be heard echoing down the cave; the boys were close and were coming even closer.

"Moan for me."

"But the boys are coming."

"I'll make _you _cum - in front of them if I have to…"

"Draco, they're only kids -" Harry was silenced by a heated kiss. The footsteps became louder.

"Moan for me."

Harry let out a small moan as Draco rubbed.

"Louder."

His moan became louder, Draco coaxed a very hard erection.

"Scream for me."

Harry did scream. Well, a half-scream half-moan of Draco's name anyway. Hearing Harry's voice brought Draco to completion, Harry had cum.

They stayed there, slumped against each other. The boys came into view.

"We heard someone shouting."

"Are you all right Daddy?"

"What's wrong with Daddy, Papa?"

Draco smirked and beckoned the children outside. He then went back in to get Harry.

"That was close." He said.

"Too close." Harry remarked.

Draco swung around and enclosed Harry in an embrace.

"Well, I had to get reassurance that I could still make you scream."

Draco's dominance annoyed Harry. They were both strong-willed, both wanted to take the lead. Harry smiled evilly.

"Oh, that's what that was for? I thought you just needed practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah. You _obviously _haven't been laid in a while…"

"Hey!"

"…so you must have needed the practice for tonight."

"I've had more - hey, tonight?"

Harry smiled and walked off. Draco caught up with him and laced their fingers again.

"Why are you smiling?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't realize Christmas had come early this year."

Harry smirked, then whispered into Draco's ear. "Yeah, it's cum alright. It came really hard."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!

I know it's been a while since I updated but your fabulous reviews inspired me. Please add this story to your favorite stories and you won't have to search to read the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Once again, the sad fact is I'm not J. K. Rowling. I have the same initials as her though, and the same middle name, but that's it. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books is hers and I am not making any money out of this. Happy?

Harry and Draco were just finishing the bedtime routine.

It should have gone faster, what with two people doing it now, but it hadn't.

Mattie was already sound asleep, and Cass was yawning widely as he was tucked into bed.

Harry hadn't even finished their story before both boys had drifted off to sleep.

Draco had been apprehensive about the story - they were both so near to sleep anyway.

Yet Harry persisted that he always read a story. They always went to sleep that way.

Draco, though he didn't doubt that this was the case, was sure that part of Harry was teasing him with all this time-wasting.

They wandered into Harry's room.

It was dark and small, but still comfortable.

A double bed soon grabbed Draco's attention.

Harry was closing the curtains.

Draco came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

"You," he whispered, tugging at Harry's shirt, "are wearing too many clothes."

"And you," Harry turned around in his arms, planting a soft kiss of his lips, "are a horny bastard that just wants to fuck me senseless right now."

"How did you guess?" Draco faked surprise.

Harry smirked, "I know you too well."

Their lips met and tongues instantly began to duel, fighting for dominance.

Draco won, Draco always won.

Harry's shirt lay on the floor, next to Draco's, and his belt was undone.

Their socks had been pulled off by the friction of their legs rubbing together.

"Bed," Draco gasped as he pulled away slightly, "now!"

They struggled to the bed.

Draco landed on top of Harry they kissed and began undoing all of their clothes, just to feel the skin-on-skin they were both longing for.

"Gods, I love you."

"Yeah. I know. I love you too."

"Mmmm, Harry - I…I need you…"

"Oh god!"

"Harry."

"Mmmmm, Draco. Please, just -"

Harry was cut off as Draco's soft lips enclosed his hard erection.

He moaned throatily and babbled incoherently as Draco's swift tongue danced across the skin.

He pulled back, and then blew on the wet member.

Harry moaned.

"Now," he panted, "oh gods, Draco! Now!"

Draco smirked.

"No. You teased me with that blasted story…"

"We always read a story! That wasn't teasing-"

"So you deny that teasing me was ever part of the plan?"

"Well…"

"I thought so. Never mind, my turn now…"

Harry's body was on fire for ages.

Draco's hands and lips and tongue were everywhere he wanted them to be and a few places that brought so much pleasure it was hurting Harry not to cum.

Then, as Draco slowly and teasingly coated his fingers with lube, Harry cried out.

"Oh you bastard! You fucking bastard!"

"I have to prepare you or it will hurt."

"Not that!" Harry spat at him as Draco's fingers gradually entered him, "I need you so bad…" 

"How bad?" Draco interrupted as he whirled across Harry's prostrate.

"So fucking bad!"

Their lips sealed Harry's cries as Draco finished with his fingers and slid in with something else.

"It always was your dirty mouth that I loved when we went to bed."

"We only went to bed a few times."

"Really?"

"Yes. We shagged, we fucked, we made love - anything you want to call it. I can't remember the last time we were just in bed together."

Draco laughed as he rode Harry.

"We're just to good together not to shag."

" I know! Now shut up and fuck me harder!"

They re-discovered each other for hours.

It was midnight when they finally fell back, the height of their orgasm still coming down.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Draco turned to face Harry. Harry stared at him.

"You know I still love you, right?"

"I know. I love you too."

They fell into a comfortable silence for a while.

"Harry?" 

"Yes?"

"We're good together, right?"

Harry laced their fingers together. "We're amazing together."

Draco smiled. "I was just wondering, about my responsibilities and all that-"

Harry sighed and took his hand away. Draco caught it.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere. Not without you and our boys."

"I hope you mean that."

"I do."

Harry sighed. "What about your responsibilities?" 

"I need to go to the bank, to sort things out."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. I want to know if you could come under a responsibility, so I won't have to have a child or be with someone else."

"You do realize that I am not pureblood. I'm about seventy-five per cent, but that's it."

"I know." 

"And the boys may not count as heirs because we aren't married, or weren't when they were born."

"I know. Hey, perhaps we should." 

"Perhaps we should what?"

"Get married."

"Don't get me wrong, that's a perfect future. But - " 

"But?"

"It's too soon. The boys wouldn't cope. They still wouldn't count as heirs."

Draco kissed Harry's hand.

"I love you for you. I love Cass for Cass. I love Mattie for Mattie. To me, you aren't responsibilities and you don't have to stand for anything. I just want to be with you." 

"For ever?"

"For ever."

"For ever and always?"

Draco sighed happily. "Forever and always." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been working on another story. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Ok? Good.

Draco and Harry stood nervously in the bank. They were waiting to see the Malfoy family's goblin. Harry was breathing hard so Draco kept squeezing his hand to calm their nerves.

It could be make or break time for their small family. They didn't know if Draco would be torn from them by responsibilities or if he could stay. Either way, they were both extremely nervous when the goblin called their names.

They entered what looked like a sitting room, and both sat in chairs at one end of the desk. The Malfoy family goblin was positioned at the other end.

"So, Mr. Malfoy, you're here to talk about your responsibilities and how they will affect your children?"

"Yes."

"Please state the situation."

"Harry and I have two young male children -" 

"Born before a marriage?" 

"Yes."

"Continue." 

"And we don't want to separate because of my responsibilities -"

"You are referring to the pureblood spouse and male heir?" 

"Yes."

"Again, continue."

"So, is it possible that our boys would count as heirs? Are we eligible to fulfill these duties?"

"Right now?" 

"Yes."

"No."

Draco looked at Harry, who turned pale. He looked at the goblin again.

"No?"

"Not right now. Your boys do not count as they were born before you were married, which you aren't married now anyway. Mr. Potter here is no full pureblood. You wouldn't be able to fulfill the requirements."

Silence greeted this speech.

"However, there are certain steps you could take that would lead you to be a match for the duties."

"Such as?" Harry asked.

"Well, you would need to get married for one."

"But I'm not -"

"You are probably seventy-five per cent pureblood, am I right?"

Harry nodded.

"That pureblood status could be looked over. Many duties for purebloods will have to be demolished in the future anyway. It may look good on your estate, Me. Malfoy if you married someone who is not entirely pureblood before you are forced to take the rule away."

"So my family wouldn't loose anything."

"No. They'd probably gain. As for your sons, they will not stand as heirs. They will, of course benefit from anything you have and will have nothing put against them but they will not count as heirs against the rule and then your inheritance will be withdrawn and your family's name dirtied." 

"So what should be we do?"

"You need to get married and then have another son."

Harry questioned, "What happens if we have a girl?"

"Then you need to keep trying. Your boys will also need to take the Malfoy name." 

"Okay."

Draco interrupted. "So, we need to change the boys' names to Malfoy, get married and have another son. Correct?"

"Correct."

"Can we change the boys' names now?"

"Yes. I'll get the documents." The goblin disappeared.

Harry smiled at Draco.

"You're okay with all this change, Harry?"

"Yes. I love you, the boys love you. You can't leave us because of some duties."

Draco smiled and they kissed briefly. The goblin returned.

"Here you go. Just sign here and fill in the forms."

It didn't take long and, before they knew it, Harry and Draco were back home explaining things to the boys.

Cass seemed to understand but Mattie was at a loss. Because his name had been Mathew Potter and was now Mathew Malfoy, he was convinced he had become two different people. When Harry and Draco called him Mattie but the papers showed Mathew he pulled a confused face.

"What's wrong Mattie?" 

"Now I'm three people. How am I going to remember that?"


	6. Chapter 6

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been working on another story. Here's the next chapter. As always, thanks so much for the reviews. I can't believe how many this story is getting. Please keep reviewing and add this story to your favorites.

Disclaimer: Stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Ok? Good.

Things were going well for Harry and Draco. Their relationship had hit an all time high, Cass was becoming even more attached to Draco - which was a relief since he didn't really bond well with other people, and even little Mattie had been happier since Draco's appearance. He still hadn't figured out how to be three different people, though.

Time passed quickly, and it wasn't long before Draco and Harry were woken up by excited squeals. The boys were jumping on their bed.

"It's my birthday!" Cass giggled as Draco pulled him down onto the mattress for a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Mattie suddenly stopped jumping.

"What's wrong Mattie?"

"That's amazing! Me and Cass have the same birthday!"

"That's 'cos we're twins." Cass sated from underneath the covers. Draco still held him tightly.

"We are?" Mattie exclaimed, looking at Harry for a second opinion.

"Yup. You're twins."

Mattie sat down on the bed in between Cass and Harry. He looked at his daddy again.

"Will we be twins again next year?"

"Yes. And the year after that."

"And the year after that? Gosh, we're gonna be twins for ages, Cass!"

"I know." Cass said in a disappointed voice.

Harry and Draco laughed.

"Come on you two. We've got to get up." Harry said as he made his way downstairs.

Mattie climbed off the bed, helped by Draco's hand on his arm, and followed Harry. Draco and Cass stayed put.

"Papa -"

"Yes?"

"Daddy loves you."

"I love your daddy too, Cass."

Cass contemplated that for a while. He looked at his fingers. Draco smiled as he recognized Cass's thinking pose.

"Mattie love you."

"I love Mattie too."

Again, Cass hesitated. Draco pulled him closer. He knew what his son was trying to get at, but he also knew how hard it was for him to say things. Emotionally, he was quite like Harry when he was younger. Harry never wanted to say any emotions out loud - he kept them to himself. Draco didn't know why.

"Papa?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you love me too?"

Draco placed another kiss on his son's forehead. He smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I love you too."

"That's good."

"It is?"

"Yeah, because I love you as well."

"Well, that is good then, isn't it?"

Cass nodded. Draco smiled and began to shift.

"Come on little man, we've got a party to organize. We can't let daddy and Mattie do it can we?"

"No. They'd get it all wrong."

"Yes, what would they do without us, eh?"

"I don't know, papa."

They walked downstairs, hand in hand. Harry looked at the pair as they came into the kitchen for breakfast.

"You go to the table," Draco said to Cass, "I'm just going to help daddy."

"Okay."

Draco began to put the breakfast items onto plates.

"Well, he's certainly taken a shine to you."

"Yeah."

"What did you say to him up there? He's like he's a different boy."

"We just had a little chat, Harry."

"Well as you handled that chat nicely I'll leave you to explain sex when the time comes."

"Thank you so much, dear."

"It'll be a chore giving up that privilege, but I'll get through it." Harry mocked hurt.


	7. Surprise?

Hello!

Here's the next chapter. As always, thanks so much for the reviews. I can't believe how many this story is getting. Please keep reviewing and add this story to your favorites.

Disclaimer: Stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Ok? Good.

As midday broke, Harry and Draco were getting ready to welcome their party guests. Hermione had married Ron's brother Charlie about six years ago and they had a pretty five year old girl named Jenny. Hermione was pregnant again and this time they were hoping for a boy.

Ron and long-time girlfriend Luna were an odd couple at first. They had a four year old daughter named Angelica, but everyone called her Angel. They also had twin two year olds named Lola and Johnny.

Ginny had married Dean Thomas, but they both had been married before. Ginny and Blaise Zambini had been married for just over a year before she packed herself and their baby Damien up and left him. It was a mutual separation and they both agreed they married too quickly.

Damien had since been adopted by Dean and had become Damien Thomas. Blaise didn't mind as he, like Draco, needed an heir and divorcing that heir's mother would look terrible on his family. His heir may not have even counted anymore.

Dean had married Lavender and they had twins together named Billy and Dawson.

Dean didn't see them anymore.

Seamus was also there with his wife Parviti and their children Murphy, Clover and Connor. As well as Remus and his girlfriend Tonks. They were unable to get married due to his condition, but they still had an adopted son and Tonks was six months pregnant. The other Weasleys had hoards of children. It was a huge shock when Hermione married Charlie, but every single one of them was married now.

Except Draco and Harry.

The children and their parents all arrived, including all the unnamed Weasleys, and the party began. As the adults talked, the older children organized games like pass-the-parcel and musical chairs.

The doorbell rang and Harry went to go and see who it was. It was Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Hello dear," Narcissa greeted Harry.

"Hi. Draco never told me you were coming."

"Well we were meant to be out of the country for a while but some of the arrangements fell through. I hope you don't mind."

"No. No, of course not. Come through."

As they stepped through the door, Mattie came bounding into the hallway.

"Daddy!"

Harry sighed mockingly and turned to face his son, "Yes Mattie?"

"Me and Cass - "

"You mean Cass and I."

"No, daddy. _Me _and Cass, not you and Cass."

Narcissa chuckled. Harry smiled. Mr. Malfoy remained blank.

"Anyway, we are still twins right?"

"Yes."

"And how long exacady -"

"Exactly. You mean exactly."

"That's what I said, exacady."

This time, Mrs. Malfoy and Harry both laughed. Finally, Mr. Malfoy's tough exterior began to break. He smirked at Mattie.

"Anyway, how long will we be twins for?"

"You're always going to be twins, sweetheart." Said Draco as he came into the hallway. Cass followed him, running to catch up with his papa and hold his papa's hand.

"You two are going to be twins for the rest of your lives." Draco explained gently to his only-slightly-younger son.

"Yeah, poor me." Cass mumbled - causing all the adults to laugh.

Shouts from the garden brought the relatives outside. The two new arrivals were greeted by the other adults. They began to chat away merrily.

"So, Draco. When are you finally going to make an honest man out of Harry, eh?" Ginny asked when the man in question had gone to fetch the cake.

"Soon, as long as I don't mess it up."

"How soon is soon?"

"Maybe another month or so."

"That certainly is soon."

Draco shrugged. "Not really. We'd been together for years before we separated and we still love each other."

Mr. Malfoy remained quiet, but Ron asked what everyone could tell he was thinking. "Harry says the boys don't count as heirs to you, only sons. Won't that ruin things?" 

"No. I won't have to have a wife to have another child. The goblin directing the family duties says that all we need to do is get married and have another son. Then the duties are complete and I won't have to leave Harry or my boys."

"Well, that's alright then." Mrs. Malfoy spoke up, "as long as your duties are fulfilled, you can receive your inheritance."

The cake was modeled to look like Cass and Mattie. Their cute icing faces stared out, unmoving, at the real ones as they blew out five candles each. A quick catch from Draco saved Mattie's half when the little one nearly tripped into it. Cass quickly got out of the way of the cake and went to hold Draco's hand - as if he were possessive of him.

"Ahh, isn't that cute? Cass doesn't want to share Draco."

The boys hadn't heard this. Mattie was busy trying to escape back to the cake and Cass was desperately holding on to Draco. Harry went inside to put the dishes in the sink

after they had been finished with. Cass was finally ushered away when the adults went back to talking, after eating cake.

Suddenly, Harry same outside. He looked very pale, but no one noticed except Draco.

"Gin, Dean, can you come go into the kitchen for a sec?"

They looked at each other strangely, then walked inside. Harry remained behind and Draco pulled him into a chair. No one except Harry knew that Draco had tried to pull him onto his lap.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Remus asked,

"Never mind that." Draco said as he noticed Harry stiffen. "How's things with you, cousin?"

Tonks smiled. "Oh, rather good actually. I've made three huge mistakes at work in the past two days - "

"They said it didn't matter…" Interjected Remus.

"And I've had terrible cravings for oranges and lemons."

They laughed and the conversation turned to Hermione. Charlie patted her bump lovingly.

"Ah, it's been a smooth ride so far. Hasn't it love?"

"Yeah. Mind you, when I was pregnant with Jenny it was awful."

"You're telling me." Charlie sighed dramatically. Everyone laughed and Hermione patted his arm gently.

During this time, Harry and Draco's chairs had edged closer together. Harry knew it was Draco who was doing it, but didn't say anything. Draco laced their fingers together and sealed their contact with a kiss.

Ginny came outside and sat down again. She looked furious and young Damien went to go and see what the matter was. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. Everyone stared as Dean came out of the house, a certain person following him.

"Gin, they're my kids! I can't just -"

"I would prefer if we had this conversation in private." Cooed a sickly voice. The party guests turned to see Dean's ex, Lavender. She looked very smug. Two clambering shapes stepped out of Harry's French doors.

"No." Ginny stated, letting Damien go. "No we won't have this conversation in private. This isn't a private matter anymore."

Draco felt Harry stiffen and he put his arms around him, finally pulling Harry into his lap. Harry clung to him as they shared a brief kiss.

"Look Lavender, you have to understand. Ginny and I - we're married!"

"Yes, like you and I were once. I'm not an idiot."

"Obviously." Ginny stated dryly.

"Dean, it's as simple as it can be. Marriage comes, marriage goes - ours did and it's not like she's got a perfect record either."

"How dare -"

"But, Dean Thomas, these two are your _children_. They don't just fade into the background. So, come on. Who's it going to be? _Her _or your kids?"

"Lavender, that's not fair -"

"Yes Dean it is fair. You not being a part of their lives isn't fair."

"YOU took them away from ME! YOU were the one who insisted on a custody battle!" 

Lavender sighed and looked at her nails, "What's in the past is in the past. The ball's in your court now. Your marriage or your children."

Dean sank to his knees and Ginny rushed over to him, her hands on his shoulders.

"Bye you guys." Lavender said. She looked at Ginny, "As if that's going to work. I've got his kids."

She flounced off, scooping up Dawson and dragging Billy along by his hand. The twins looked back at the party before they disappeared through the door.

Everyone excused themselves and went inside. The children followed, wondering what the commotion was about. Harry and Draco began clearing up.

"We can fight this Dean. We can fight her."

He sighed and groaned, "No, Ginny."

"What?!"

"We can't fight her. I have been trying to do so since we separated. It isn't going to work."

"So what does that mean for us, hmm? You're going to walk out on me for her?"

"No," Dean said as he stood up, "For my kids. I'm so sorry Gin."

She turned away from him. "And I thought you were stronger than this."

She began to walk inside, taking Damien's hand as she stepped inside the French doors.

"You are going to un-adopt my son. You are going to file a divorce and then you are going to pack your things and leave my house. And you are going to start now, Thomas."

Ginny disappeared in the house. Harry walked up to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You can take some time out here if you want."

Dean nodded his thanks through watery eyes, and Harry and Draco went into the house. They closed the doors behind them .


	8. Chapter 8

Hiya,

I'm getting some great reviews from you guys so Harry Hugs to all of you! If you want something else to read, I've recently completed a Lily/James story called _The Untold Beginning_. Even if you read just part of the first chapter, could you please review as this story only has about six reviews for entire work. Each review has been good though so there is hope!

Please review,

Disclaimer: Sadly stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. sob

CLHS

The Malfoys had stayed at Harry and Draco's home for a few days. They had come to appreciate just how good they were at getting ready in the mornings and Cass could even work the toaster so that he and Mattie could get breakfast. Although Mr. Malfoy blamed this independence on Harry being a single parent since they were born, he did not say anything. It was really quite impressive.

Harry and Draco were finding the added attention on the boys slowly took them away from their parents, which wasn't always a bad thing. Draco could usually sneak in kisses at times when no one was looking but Harry. They were other times, however, when the elder Malfoys wanted to take the kids out. Harry and Draco had no problem with it.

As soon as the group left the driveway, they raced upstairs. It had been a week since they'd both had sex. They hadn't even got into the bedroom when Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him into a fiery kiss and embrace.

Backed against the wall, Harry tried to wrap his legs around Draco but he was still on the ground and couldn't. The effect still had their hips grinding against each other though, so the friction was still there.

Groaning, Draco pushed Harry upwards and the dark haired man finally got his legs around Draco's waist. The added pressure and friction caused the pair to moan loudly. They silently thank the gods that everyone was out.

During furious kisses Draco had begun to edge towards their bedroom. He panted, "Bedroom…now…oh gods! Too much!" they flew onto the bed, groaning and rolling and moaning and panting.

"I need you!" Harry screamed into Draco's hair as the blonde suckled my neck.

"Mmmmm." Draco mumbled against Harry's skin.

"No!" Harry shouted, "Gods, no time for foreplay! Just…oh god…just do it already!"

Draco smiled. They'd barely begun and Harry was already begging for it. He bit Harry's neck and then blew on the bite mark. Harry moaned at his actions. Kisses were dropped everywhere as Harry desperately fought back moans to no avail.

As the clothing lay scattered on the floor, Draco placed kisses down Harry's thighs, always neglecting that one spot…

"Draco!" Harry yelled as the blonde kissed him only about a centimeter away from Harry's erection.

"Yes, my love!" 

"If you don't do it or do me now, I'm going to walk off this bed and -"

Harry never did get to finish as a swift mouth enveloped him into the warm and wet. Harry's face made screaming looks but his own mouth couldn't say a word as Draco's tongue danced across his head.

The task finished soon after that, but Draco had removed his tongue just before Harry could cum. He shut up Harry's protests with fiery kisses and then sent open-mouthed kisses down to Harry's chest as his fingers plunged into Harry below.

It was almost too much. In one swift movement, Draco was inside. Harry had trouble accommodating his lover for about a minuet. In this time, Draco teased Harry's mouth.

As their hips met each other they both moaned loudly. Draco plunged deep into Harry, causing his lover to writhe in pleasure underneath him. They grinded against each other again and Harry met Draco thrust for hard thrust. Indeed, the blonde was particularly rough but Harry was too far gone to have cared how hard his head hit the mattress.

"Whose are you, baby?" Draco asked deeply as he dug further into Harry,

"Yours."

"I," thrust "can't," thrust "hear," thrust "you!"

"Oh god, DRACO!" Harry shouted throatily as he came.

Soon after, Draco convulsed on top of him and they just lay there on the bed. Spent and worn out, Draco rolled off of Harry. They both lay there on their backs.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

Draco turned on his side to look at Harry, who was trying to get his breathing back to normal. He chuckled at Harry's efforts and pushed Harry's hair from his face. They were both soaked in sweat and the smell of sex.

Harry yawned and Draco laughed as he did so. Harry often looked like this after sex; young and alive but very sleepy.

"Go to sleep my darling," Draco cooed as Harry's hair fell back into his face. Draco swept it off again.

"I'm not," yawn, "tired," Harry protested as Draco moved them under the covers. Again, he swept Harry's unruly hair back into place.

"Yes you are."

"I'm going to have to get a haircut."

"No. I like it long." 

"More to play with?" Harry asked, amused, as Draco fiddled with his black locks.

"Yeah. Besides, there's more to grab on to when you give me a blow job."

They laughed and soon fell into slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey,

Thanks o much for the reviews, I can't believe how many I've gotten! Please don't forget to look at my other story! Thanks so much guys!

Disclaimer: I am writing this to inform you that anything that you recognize from the films, books etc of Harry Potter is not mine. Very sorry. Also, the film mentioned is not mine. Yes, that's right - I don't own _Titanic _or it's soundtrack.

It had been a week since Draco and Harry's encounter. Today, they were taking the boys to see England play Quidditch against France - as a post-birthday treat.

As the two teams soared high up into the air, Draco and Harry's spirits sunk to the ground. Not far away sat Dean Thomas with Billy and Dawson. Lavender was no where in sight.

During the interval - England 120 France 80 - the couple found themselves conversing with Dean.

"So, where's Lavender?"

"Oh, she went off with some fancy man." Dean sniffed as he looked at his boys, "All that and she just wanted me to take care of them. Wanted to go out with a bang, eh?"

"So…?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Me and Ginny? Nah. I've asked her of course, but she won't take me back. Well, she's every right to feel that way, don't you think?"

They looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Dean spoke first.

"Besides, it's not like she needs me anymore."

"No?"

"Nah. Word is Damien's real father is seeing him more often. I reckon he's trying to make a move, if you know what I mean."

"But they were over ages ago." Harry commented.

"Yeah, but I reckon he never stopped loving her. I mean, for a while, that little boy was mine by law and he still never stopped trying to pay for him and provide for him." 

"Blaise is a good dad." Draco said certainly. Dean whistled.

"I don't doubt it. But to go from a marriage and a kid to being alone - it was always gonna be hard for him to get over her."

"Have you heard from Lavender?"

"Nah. She didn't really love my boys you know. I didn't think she loved me either."

"And you think she did still when she showed up at the party."

"Yeah. She said to me the day I left her that if she couldn't have me then no one could. Guess she was right in the end."

"Do you see much of Seamus nowadays?" Draco enquired.

"Oh yea, all the time now. Best mates aren't we? Anyways, you guys understand right - you understand why I left Ginny?"

"Yeah. We understand."

"Good. I don't want people to think I'm some kind of monster. I never meant to hurt her but - they're my kids, you know?"

Draco smiled and began to steer Harry away.

"Yeah. We know."

That night, after love-making, Harry and Draco lay spent on their beds. It had been a long day; England had won and this had meant buying little nick-naks from the Quidditch stalls for the boys. The children, as children do, wanted everything.

"Baby," Draco said, turning to face Harry.

"Yeah, sweetness?"

"Let's not ever be like Ginny and Dean, okay?" 

Harry also turned on his side to face Draco. "Why would we ever be like them?"

Draco kissed him briefly, but lovingly, before saying; "I've lost you once, my darling, and I know what it is like."

"I've lost you too." Harry said as their noses nuzzled against each other.

"I know. It's like you don't want to do anything. Like the whole world has gone black and dark and so has your future. Let's not ever come to that again, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good." They kissed again. "Now it's time for your surprise."

"My surprise? Could it be another round of gloriously hot sex from the one Mr. Draco Malfoy?"

"No, though that may come after - depending on how you take the surprise."

"Wait - you've got a new job?"

"Bigger than that."

"You're going to be King of the Universe." Harry mocked.

"No, but I might feel that way if you react how I want you to."

"We're moving house?"

"In the future, but not right now."

"Come on then, tell me!"

Draco got up from the bed and put on some boxers. Harry mirrored him, then Draco led the way to the large window and balcony that was attached to their room. They went out into the cool night air and Harry looked about.

The garden was covered in bright lanterns and white rose petals. They were many photographs of Harry and Draco hung onto the trees that edged in and around the garden. Soft music played in the background and it reminded Harry of the soundtrack to that muggle film _Titanic_.

It looked as if the heavens had rained light and beauty into the garden. Harry was taken aback at the sight so he didn't notice Draco go down on one knee. When Harry finally did turn and saw Draco, his face broke into a hopeful smile. It was as if he wasn't sure what Draco was going to do, but at the same time knew his plan exactly.

"I love you, Harry Potter." Draco began, trying hard to steady his voice. "I have always loved you and I always will. I know we've only been together for a short time this time around, but my feelings are deeper than they were, if possible, than when we were last together. You're my best friend, my lover, father to my children and so much more to me."

Harry looked to be on the verge of tears. Draco made his voice bolder.

"Will you marry me?"

Harry kneeled down in front of Draco. His hands caressed Draco's face. They both looked at one another.

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

Hiya,

Thanks so much for all your reviews! Please don't forget to check out my other story, just click on my profile. Big Harry Hugs to Rocklife Dude and all my other long-time reviewers! Thanks you guys and gals!

Disclaimer: I'm so, so sorry. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter films or books does not belong to me. It's a sad fact, but I have to live with it. And so do you!

It had been three days since Harry and Draco had broken the news of their engagement. Mr. Malfoy finally fully accepted his son's relationship; much to the relief of Harry and Draco.

Mrs. Malfoy and Molly Weasley were as excited and jumpy as rabbits in the spring. Differences aside, they tried to plan a huge wedding for Harry and Draco. Luckily, Draco intervened and informed them they wanted a small wedding - the media would have a field day with anything bigger.

Cass and Mattie had been very good about the whole thing. Mattie of course asked lots of questions.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Who's wearing the big dress?"

"What big dress?"

"The white one."

Harry looked at Draco, who smirked. He chuckled, "No one is wearing a big white dress."

"So you're not really getting married then?" 

"Yes, we are getting married."

"But no one's wearing the big white dress. It doesn't count."

"It does count."

"Then who's wearing the big white dress?"

The conversation had gone on in a similar fashion until Harry was ready to pull his hair out. Draco wasn't there to save him, he was talking to Cass who had gone very quiet since the news.

"Cass?"

"Yes?"

"What's up little man?"

Draco sat next to Cass on the lawn. He pulled the little boy into his arms, snuggling Cass against himself.

"Nothing."

"Oh, you and me know better than that. Come on, tell your papa what's bothering you."

"It's just…never mind."

"No, tell me."

"It's just - you and daddy are going to have another baby, aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

"And you'll forget all about m - I mean, Mattie."

"Oh. So you're scared we're going to stop loving _Mattie_?"

Cass sniffed and nodded. "It's just I - I mean, Mattie, he doesn't want to loose you or daddy. You know?"

"I know. But you tell _Mattie _that even if me and daddy do have another baby - which will be in a very long time anyway - we could never forget our boys. I could never forget you." 

"Okay."

"Good. Now how about me and you go in there and sort out Mattie and daddy, hmm?"

"Yeah. We need to look after them."

"You know, it's okay to be looked after Cass."

"Strong people don't need looking after."

"Oh yes they do. Daddy and I are strong and we need looking after."

"Even you?"

"Even me."

"Do you and daddy look after me?"

"Yes, and Mattie does too. It's okay to need someone sometimes Cass. Even daddies and papas need look after."

"I guess you and daddy can look after me, and I can look after you three."

Draco smiled, "What would we do without you?"

"You're back!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arms around Draco.

"We were in the garden love. What's wrong?"

Harry looked at him. They both groaned in unison. "**Mattie**."

"Just stop him! Please!" 

Draco walked into the kitchen. He picked Mattie up and whirled him around in the air, Mattie giggled.

"Right, mister. Let's have no more talk about who's wearing what to the wedding! Okay?"

"What wedding?"

"Mine and daddy's wedding."

"Oh, don't worry about that. No one is going to wear a big white dress."

Harry called from the hallway, "You miracle worker!"

Harry was far enough away not to hear Mattie speak to Draco again.

"Papa! No one is going to wear the big white dress because -"

"Because of what?"

"It's not a real wedding!"

Harry and Draco had planned their wedding quickly, with the priceless of help of Draco's mother and Molly. The actual event was going to take place in just two months and this small amount of time seemed to stretch on for years for the happy couple.

The 'engagement' sex though was the best they'd had yet, Draco had to admit. Everything they'd felt for each other, from both times around, and all the anger of their time apart just crashed together so perfectly and amazingly.

Right now, all that Draco could think about was the wedding. They would finally be a proper family; Draco, Harry, Cass and Mattie - Malfoys, every one of them.

"It's going to be weird being Harry Malfoy," Harry said one afternoon.

"You don't have to change your name you know."

"I know. I want to. It's just going to be strange."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I love you, I want this. It's just -"

"You're the last Potter."

"Yeah."

"You know, why don't we go for a compromise, yeah?" 

"No. You need to give someone your name. That's your duty."

"I know, but I mean why don't we have both names?"

"What? Like Draco Malfoy-Potter or something?"

"Yeah. Once we're married, we could change the boys names to that."

"That's a good idea."

"Thanks."

"But there's one problem."

"What?" 

"How is Mattie ever going to get his around that?"

One month into the engagement, more news came. It appeared that Blaise had convinced Ginny to give them another go. Although everyone was pleased that she was moving on from Dean, there was still that dull ache of a worry that this relationship would end as it did last time. If they ever got that far again.

Blaise had not married again after Ginny. As Ginny and Dean had ended, so had Damien's last name - Thomas. He was back to Zambini as Ginny believed he should take his father's name. She was still Weasley.

Blaise had finally made a physical appearance in Damien's life when Ginny and him came over to pick up their son. Damien was spending the day with Cass. Mattie was too busy trying to find a big white dress in his daddy's wardrobe to play with them.

"Blaise," Draco said, shaking his friend's hand, "Long time no see."

"Yeah. Last time I heard from you, Damien was only a few months old."

Draco nodded his understanding whilst Harry and Ginny went upstairs to get Damien and gather the items he had brought with him.

"So," Blaise said to Draco as they went into the kitchen, " Ginny told me you're getting married next month. Congrats."

"Thanks. How is everything with Ginny, anyway? I thought you guys divorced?"

"We did."

"Oh."

"But we're dating now."

"And?"

Blaise sighed. "I don't know. Everything's going great but -"

"There's lot of history?" 

"Yeah. Probably too much."

Draco looked at him. "Listen Blaise. A few months ago, I didn't even know I had children. And when Harry let me back into their lives, into his life - everything has been so much better."

"I want her back, Drake. I really do. I don't think she'll have me though."

"She will. You guys were great together."

"Oh yeah? The why'd we split up in the first place?" 

Draco shrugged. "You were young! Too young to have a baby and a marriage. I don't know, but one thing I do know is that if you don't try now you'll regret it so badly when you're older."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yeah."

They began to talk about other matters until Harry and Ginny came downstairs with Damien.

"Daddy!" He squealed, running into Blaise's arms.

"Hey, kiddo."

"What are you doing here?"

"We're going out for the day."

"You too?"

"Me too."

"Cool!"

The adults laughed and Mattie and Cass walked in. Cass immediately went to sit on his papa's knee, whilst Mattie made his way over to Harry.

"Looks like you're a firm favorite with that little guy, eh Draco?"

Draco chuckled, moving Cass's blonde hair of out his eyes. "Perhaps. Just one more person to like me and I'll be in the club." 

"Who have you got to turn? Harry?" 

The adults laughed.

"Papa," Mattie asked from Harry's arms.

"Yes?"

"I think I've got bigger." 

"He hasn't!" Cass called out, trying to draw Draco's attention, "It's because daddy is holding him!"

Mattie looked down, and then looked at Harry's arms holding him up. "Those aren't my legs!"

"They're daddy's." Cass told him dismissively.

"Why have I got daddy's legs? Where's daddy? DADDY!" Mattie screamed.

Harry thought quickly and got hold of his son's head, turning him slowly around so that he could see him.

"There you are! Don't hide again, okay?"

"Okay. I can't believe you found me." Harry winked at Draco.

"I'm very good at this game." Mattie stated before turning back around to see everyone.

He didn't notice them laughing at him.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,

Thanks for reviewing. For those who are sending small flames about Mattie's intelligence I have this to say:

Mattie's actual nature is not supposed to be like Harry entirely. It was more the total difference of character that Harry and Draco had had in the beginning that was mirrored in Cass and Mattie. No one can say that Harry and Draco were similar when they first met can they? In fact they were totally different, which is what I wanted to portray in the boys.

I'm sorry some of you felt Mattie too slow, but it's just to show how the twins are like their fathers. In this way you can see Cass's slight jealousy and dislike of Mattie. It's just instead of Draco not liking Harry for disregarding him, Cass thinks Mattie is slightly below him and so doesn't think too much of him.

Mattie is not like Harry in brains. Instead he is much more trusting than Cass; like a Gryffindor to a Slytherin.

I hope I've sorted out any problems with Mattie,

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the books or films of Harry Potter.

**Two Weeks Until The Wedding**

When Draco arrived home earlier than usual he expected to find Harry and the boys at home, happy that he was back. Instead, the house was empty.

He looked at the clock and saw it was half three. Where were they? Draco decided to begin dinner, ready for when they got home from wherever they were. This was the not the welcome he had expected and wanted. The house was silent and to Draco, who used to like being on his own, now missed the hectic chaos he got from the twins and Harry being there.

Finally, Draco saw Harry's car pull into their driveway. Living in a muggle neighborhood, like most magical folk, meant that the both of them had learnt to drive. They couldn't just go around apparating whenever they needed to.

Harry stepped out of the shinning silver car and unclipped those darn seatbelts from around the boys in the back. Draco had never gotten used to the seatbelts. The twins were in a strange sort of clothing that looked exactly the same, Mattie's was a little untidier but still the same.

Navy jumpers, white short-sleeved shirts, dark grey trousers and a yellow and blue striped tie. The pair held matching blue plastic boxes and fabric blue folders. Dark grey shoes adorned their feet; Draco had never seen them looking so smart.

"Whose funeral was it?" Draco asked as Cass jumped into his arms.

Harry looked at him, confused. 'What do you mean?" 

"The boys. I've never seen them in these clothes."

"Draco," Harry laughed, "It's their school uniforms."

"School?"

"Yes. They started in September." Harry calmly, taking their items into the kitchen.

"What are those?" Draco pointed furiously at the boxes and folders.

"These? They're their lunch boxes and reading folders."

"Reading folders?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes. To put their reading books in and homework diaries. You didn't have those when you were little?"

"No. I went to a private primary school. The stuff was just there."

"Oh." Harry said as he began unpacking the lunchboxes. Draco stared at him in shock.

"What!?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to tell me about this school?"

"You weren't so bothered about it before."

"Well, I didn't…" Draco faded off. Harry grinned.

"Didn't what? Didn't think they went to school?" 

"Well, I've never seen them dressed like this."

"You wouldn't do. You leave at eight-thirty for work. The boys have breakfast with us, then go and change into their uniforms."

"When does the school start?"

"Nine. Finishes at three thirty. You come home about half four."

'They don't talk about school, at least not to me."

"Did you like school at your age?"

"Well -"

"Exactly. Mattie likes it more than Cass does, but because you're home an hour later than they are you miss the fun after school talk where all Mattie does is have a one-sided conversation about what they did in lessons."

"And Cass?" 

"Holds his hands over his ears and tells me to shut Mattie up."

"But I thought he was more studious than Mattie."

"He was, but then you came along. He's starting to open up, and it's not cool to like school."

"But Mattie -"

"Has his moments, I know. It's just how they work."

Draco sighed and leant against the counter. Harry, sensing something was wrong, went and wrapped his arms around Draco. His chin rested on his chest and he looked up into silver eyes.

"What's wrong, my love?"

Draco sighed, "I've missed so much." 

He kissed the top of Harry's head before continuing.

"There's so much I don't know."

"Then learn. The boys and I will tell you anything, everything."

"But it still feels like I'm on the outside looking in."

Harry sighed and dropped his arms from Draco's body. He began to resume his lunchbox task.

"Hey!" Draco called, encasing Harry in his arms from behind and planting a quick kiss on his pulse point. "What was that for?" 

"It's all my fault." Harry replied, his voice breaking with emotion.

Draco frowned. "What is?"

"This. How you feel."

"How?"

"I kept them from you. I didn't want them to know. I didn't want you to know."

"You did what you thought was right."

"But it wasn't right, was it? I got it wrong. I wanted to give you a chance - a fresh start, to be able to do your duties. I wasn't going to stop you if you wanted that life."

"Harry -"

"No! This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so ashamed of myself to tell you I was pregnant, we could have done this whole thing differently. But no - I had to keep you away."

"Harry!" Draco yelled above his lover's sobs. "Look, baby. I love you, I've always loved you - through bad and good and just completely strange times. You did what you thought was right because you were trying to protect our babies; I'm proud of you for doing that."

"But we could have had all that time with them, instead, on I got to share it." Harry stopped as reckless sobs shook his body. Draco held him tighter to his chest, not caring that Harry's tears were soaking his shirt.

"And have they come out any worse for that?"

" No."

"Have they become raging criminals or anyone outside of the law?"

"No."

"Exactly. This hasn't fazed them, if anything, it's shaped them into good children. Even my mother commented on how good they were at getting their own breakfast and things and she's hard to please."

"I know, but still -" 

"Look at me." Draco said softly, Harry gazed into his eyes. "Whatever has happened, has happened. We can't change it, but we can make the best of it. Those boys have always had a stable, happy life because of you. Now, I can help you. But that time you were alone with them, I just have to learn about."

"It won't be easy."

"Yes it will. Besides, I'm sure we'll make our own memories soon enough."

"Yeah." Harry smiled, "Yeah, we will."

**One Week Until The Wedding**

Draco marked another day off the calendar. It was now one week until the wedding and emotions were running high.

Harry was becoming really excited whenever the wedding was mentioned and was reciting his vows quietly most of the time;

Mattie was very pleased about his new suit for the wedding and he told anyone who would listen exactly how he felt;

Draco kept polishing the wedding rings whenever he was organizing something and Harry often mocked him about his compulsive disorder of 'ring polishing';

Cass was trying desperately to keep his troublesome brother away from any sort of clothing or wedding related item whilst trying hard not to get anything dirty himself. Another 'compulsive disorder' in the family, but this time about being clean.

As the day finally draw to a close, Harry and Draco were left with some time of their own. They snuggled into each other on the sofa, only half-watching their muggle TV. Harry's hand held a glass of white wine, whilst Draco had placed his red wine on the small coffee table next to the sofa.

They continued to watch some sort of muggle romance film. Each time some sort of kissing or physical scene took place, Draco tore Harry's eyes away from the screen via searing kisses and pleasuring touches.

With their light caresses, Draco and Harry soon found themselves furiously making out on the sofa.

Before long, Draco's shirt had been removed. Harry was licking and biting and sucking his way down Draco's chest, occasionally turning his full attention to Draco's rosy buds.

"Mmm, H-a-r-r-y…" Draco purred as the darker man began unzipping Draco's trousers.

"I know, my love -"

"Now. I want you now."

Harry placed a hand over Draco's trouser encased hardness. He shushed him and then brought their lips together for a brief kiss. "Patience, my love, patience."

"No. No patience."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"I want…"

"Yes?" Harry smugly asked as he took off his own clothing.

"I want…you!" Draco burst out as Harry placed his hand once again over him.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just - oh my god!"

"Now, there's no need for god is there? You can call me Harry if you like…"

Draco panted heavily, "Not…funny. Please…"

"Please what?"

"Please Harry!"

"What are you asking for?"

Draco, groaned loudly and began thrusting his hips to meet Harry's as roughly as he could. "Fuck me! Fuck me!"

"You only had to ask, dear."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been working on another story. Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Ok? Good.

**Wedding Day**

"Oh Harry, you do look handsome." Exclaimed Ginny as she walked into one of the bathrooms at St. Albus's Church. Harry was stood in a dark grey suit in front of a mirror, fussing over his hair.

"It just won't lay flat." He irritably told Ginny, turning to face her.

She smiled widely and then proceeded to brush off imaginary dust from his shoulders.

"Look at you, all grown up and getting married."

Harry smiled at her, "Don't you start as well! I've had your mother, Remus, Hermione, Fred, George…"

"Okay, I get it. But it's true you know. After the twins, I thought that you would want to be on your own for life."

"I never wanted to be on my own," Harry said, turning to face the mirror again, "I just wanted to be with Draco."

Ginny patted his arm gently, and then left him to himself. Harry looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing his reflection. His memory's eye flashed himself as he first remembered he looked like; small, scrawny, with a tuft of black hair a red and sore looking scar on his forehead. He pictured the younger Harry was staring back at him through the mirror, thick glasses and all, and he smiled.

Instead of that scared little boy there stood a brave man in that mirror. Still small compared to the Weasleys and Draco, but he was nearing six foot now. Not bad for a guy whose family height history ranged from just above four foot to five foot eight.

His hair had changed slightly too. His new-found self confidence and regular health patterns made his locks soft and shiny. The jet black hair that clung to Harry's head would never lie flat, but some things never do change.

His face had grown fuller. Still defined, but no longer so skinny. In his arms, muscles had sprung and grown; not too big but defiantly there. In fact, his whole body had changed in some way. From a young age, Harry's ribs could be seen if you looked under a heap of baggy clothes. Now, his tight six-pack was slightly noticeable beneath his fitted garments. His nose was small and straight and now didn't look too long for his face. He had grown into himself nicely.

On his forehead, covered by a sweeping fringe, lay a thin scar. A constant reminder of the battles he had faced and the wars he had won. It was a permanent record of everything he had lost and everything he had gained. Beautiful horror, sweet misery.

Beneath curious eyebrows sat two diamond shaped eyes. They were still as bright as they were when he was born, and the emerald orbs bore right into anyone. No glasses adorned them because a spell had righted Harry's sight many years ago. After all, it would do no good to loose your glasses in a fight against Voldemort. Now though, behind the twinkles, past sorrow was embedded in Harry's eyes. Not so noticeable to many, it was only if you were nose-to-nose with Harry and in the depths or high of some sort of emotion, that you could see that hidden horror.

Harry sighed as the mental image of his younger self disappeared. Instead, he saw the man he had become.

"Things certainly change." He told himself, glancing at the mirror's image.

The mirror replied sharply, "No time to dawdle on that now; time comes and passes. And you're about to pass the time of your wedding."

"What?" Harry glanced at the clock. The two hands were about to meet at twelve.

"Your wedding, dear. I believe the event begins at noon." The mirror replied snootily.

With a nod of thanks Harry turned to check the clock again. Already? Now he wasn't so sure.

"You can do this." The mirror spoke to him in a gentle voice.

"No, I can't." Harry replied breathlessly.

"Yes, you can. Just think - you're going to be a family. You're going to have what you always wanted."

Harry gulped, shook his head, and then turned back to the talking glass. "But why-?"

"Why are you thinking all these thoughts? Does it mean you're having second thoughts because you're thinking like this? You're nervous dear, it happens to everyone before they go out."

Harry gulped again, but nodded. He felt like the small boy he had remembered.

"You'll be fine. This is what you want. You know how stubborn you are Mr. Potter. Why would you have agreed if you didn't really want this?" 

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Now, off you pop."

"Yeah. Yeah." Harry gulped again, and then walked out of the door towards the wedding hall.

"The bond is now complete. You may kiss each other."

Harry and Draco shared a passionate kiss as the hall erupted into cheers. All the women were crying, and the men cat-calling. Harry smiled against Draco's grinning lips, and they pulled apart just in time to catch Mattie and Cass - who had decided that they wanted to go up with their parents.

The photographer pulled Harry and Draco aside as the crowds went into the neighboring manor house so that he could take their wedding photos. There were a few with Harry and Draco on their own; kissing, holding hands, standing together…that sort of thing.

After the photograph of the happy couple, the photographer brought in Mattie and Cass and he snapped up at least four photos of the smiling family. Then, Harry and Draco disappeared to behind the camera as the boys were photographed together and alone.

"At least we'll have some memory of how smart they looked," Harry commented as the photographer had to quickly redirect the boys away from a wet river bank.

"They take to photographers like ducks to water." Draco told Harry.

"Yeah. There are albums at home full of newspaper cuttings and pictures. I have to say, they don't normally get snapped in any bad poses."

"No?"

"No. Obviously, have a bit more luck than I did when I was younger."

They laughed and led the boys off to the waiting limousine that would drive them to the reception and then to their apparition station. Traveling out of the country nowadays meant you had to go by station, and they certainly weren't going to take a muggle aircraft.

The twins were due to stay with several people during their parents' honeymoon. They were at Ron's for four days, then spent the next three at Hermione and Charlie's before taking another trip. This third settling was a Ginny's so that the boys could be with Damien. They were to stay for two or three days and then spend the remained of the second week at Mr. and Mrs. Wesley's.

It was agreed that the boys spent another four days at their grandparents', Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. In this way, Draco and Harry's entire two and a half week honeymoon was filled with fun times and adventure for the boys. They hoped it would stop Mattie and Cass missing them too much.

After the reception and the goodbyes, Draco and Harry found themselves traveling to the apparition station.

"They'll be fine."

"Yeah. They'll be alright." Draco agreed as he closed the distance between himself and his new husband.

Harry moaned as Draco ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip. The darker of the two opened his mouth willing, and their tongues battled fiercely against each other. Draco groaned into the kiss as Harry cupped his arse, pulling them closer together.

Breathlessly, Draco began trailing kisses down Harry's collarbone and the two of them grinded together fiercely. Harry wound himself around Draco as they became a mound of heaving bodies.

"Want you now!" Draco panted into Harry's ear as he struggled at his zipper.

"Oh god, yes!" Harry cried as he felt Draco finally undo both sets of trousers.

There was no time for taking off their shirts. There was no time to remove anything that wasn't on the bottom half of each man's body. Draco's precum lubricated Harry's entrance and he quickly thrust in as an act of desperate love and lust.

They groaned in unison and rocked hard against each other. As Draco thrust in and out widely, he hit Harry's sweet spot - causing the darker of the pair to moan Draco's name.

Harry's muscles clenched after about five minuets. He still wasn't over the edge, but Draco soon sorted that out. With one hand he held Harry in place so each thrust could go deeper, but with the other he was coaxing Harry's cock to join in the fun.

In fact, Draco came before Harry. His lover's ministrations and muscle spasms sent him into oblivion and Harry soon followed, spurting seed all over Draco.

"Happy," pant "Honeymoon," pant "Darling," Draco whispered as they clung to each.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been really busy. I know this is really short but I wanted to give you an update! Here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Stuff from the Harry Potter books is not mine. Ok? Good.

Draco collapsed onto the cream-colored bed. Harry lay next to him, panting hard and with flushing cheeks. His hair was a tangled garden and Draco could feel his head still burning from where Harry had raked his fingers through Draco's hair.

It had been great sex all the time. Two bodies became one of heaving skin and tantalizing tongues. Mouths left so many trails and marks it was hard to follow their pattern and hands and groped everywhere just to feel hot flesh underneath them.

Later on this morning, Harry and Draco were leaving for home. There had been barely any rest from the constant sex on this honeymoon, but it was time to leave. Harry smiled as he thought about how many times they had made love over the past two and a half weeks.

Before getting to apparition station had started it all off. Desperate for another touch, they'd had rough sex in a toilet cubicle at the station. Harry had been against the idea, but the thought of Draco pounding and thrusting in all those difficult positions made him sweat.

It had been uncomfortable, even Draco would admit, but they made up for the discomfort when they christened their room at the hotel. The sex was totally different this time, filled with little touches that made them gasp and the tiniest of gestures made the biggest feelings. It was slow and nice and familiar - a sharp contrast to their earlier two times.

Since then, each day had been filled to the brim with intercourse - in many different ways. There really had been little time to do much else but rest and relax before the now well known ache for each other settled in again.

Draco smiled at Harry, "Guess we'd better get packing , then."

Harry rolled onto his side and pulled Draco closer to him, "We could pack…"

"But you'd rather stay here with the possibility of having sex again."

"You know me too well." Harry kissed him.

"Yea."

Silence fell for a moment. Then Harry spoke again.

"You love me, right?"

"Would I have married you if I didn't?"

Harry smiled at this, but seemed upset at the answer. Draco sighed and sat up in bed, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"Of course I love you. You're my life, my world. How can you not know that."

"Oh, I do. It's just -" Harry faded off.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Harry tried to pull away from Draco's lap, but Draco's muscular arms held him there.

"It not nothing. What's got you so upset, huh?"

"It's probably nothing. I'm probably just being stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that."

Harry sighed. "I've not been feeling well for a few weeks."

Draco frowned and tucked Harry's head under his chin. He rocked Harry to and fro slowly, trying his best to comfort him.

"The healers says," Harry continued, "That it's completely natural at this stage. I guess I don't remember this from the boys because I wasn't really focusing on that at that time. But now - I do notice."

Draco stopped rocking. He looked Harry in the eyes. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Well, what do you think I'm saying?"

"I think you might be saying what I think you're saying."

Harry laughed, "Does that even make sense?"

"Doesn't matter. Are you saying what I think you might be saying is what you're saying?"

"I don't know."

Draco groaned. "Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay."

Silence.

"Now would be a good time to tell me, love."

"Yeah."

Silence again.

"Seriously baby, what's up with you?"

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."


	14. Chapter 14

Hi people!

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been very busy. Anyway, Harry's pregnant! Well done to all of you who guessed it was coming! Big Harry Hugs!

Disclaimer: sniff anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books or films doesn't belong to me. I'm so sorry.

The news of Harry's pregnancy traveled fast, but this good news was sent out of the spotlight for a little while. Tonks had finally gone into labour on August 25th so Harry and Draco were racing down the muggle motorway to get to St. Mungos and see her and Remus.

Cass and Mattie had been left with a babysitter with their non-blood cousins Angel, Lola and Johnny. Jenny was at a friend's house, so she didn't know that a new baby was about to arrive.

Ron, Luna, Hermione and Charlie had also been to the hospital. By the time Harry and Draco got there, they were heading out of the hospital doors. Hermione gave Harry a quick smile.

"It'll be us before you know it." She said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad you're going first." Joked Harry.

Tonks had been in labour for many hours and everyone was taking their turn to visit her and Remus.

"How's it going?" Harry asked when the finally reached the hospital.

"Slow." Replied a tired Remus, but he wore a weary smile.

"You look tired," Draco observed, but Remus shrugged it off.

"Doesn't really help that this happened just after the full moon, but I'm not complaining. If you want to feel sorry for someone, feel sorry for Tonks." They laughed and Remus was lead back into the labour room shortly after.

Harry groaned. "I can't believe I've got to go through this again."

"You don't want to?" Draco asked, worried.

Harry smiled and kissed him briefly on the lips. "Of course I want to have a baby; I'm just not looking forward to labour. Can you honestly say you'd look forward to that?"

They chuckled and then Draco asked a question that Harry had been dreading.

"How are you going to - well, you know…" 

"Give birth?"

Draco nodded and Harry let out a low whistle. He looked out of the window for a moment, and then turned back to Draco.

"Very carefully."

"Funny, really funny. Seriously baby, how are you going to get it out?"

"You honestly want to know?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well, you've heard of the _Mregale _potion, right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, they use that. A month or two before you have the baby, you have to start taking that potion."

"Why?"

"To…erm…prepare yourself…down below." Harry finished with a weak smile.

"You can't be serious! You mean, you change from guy to girl!?"

Harry laughed. "Well, the hole in your dick isn't really big enough to get a baby through it, is it?"

"Stop joking around! I can't believe you're going to go through with that, it must hurt like a bitch!"

"Oh, believe me, it does."

"Then why -?"

"Listen, Drake. Don't worry, okay? I've done this before, remember? I'll have a month or whatever of discomfort, then labour and then we'll have a baby."

"But…but…"

"Don't worry love; everything goes back to normal about a week after."

Draco looked at Harry. He slumped into his chair. How could the man he love put himself through so much to get something for the both of them? It wasn't fair to Harry - Draco did none of the work! He had none of the pain, none of the hugeness or anything! Then, even Harry's own manhood would slowly disappear over a month, and become a women's downstairs!

"Isn't it embarrassing, though?" Draco asked wearily.

"You don't think about it. And none of the doctors care either. It's just how things are done."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"You did all that on your own?"

"When it was just me and the boys. Don't let it worry you, pet. That's what happens naturally when men have babies." 

Again, silence struck them. Draco was gaping at Harry in awe, whilst Harry himself was smirking at his husband's total lack of knowledge about male pregnancies.

"I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too. And I do know."

"Good. If you never want to do this again after this baby, I'll understand. Okay?"

"Okay. I might want to, though."

"You want more kids after this one?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Let's just focus on this one for now, okay?"

"Okay."

They chatted about little things for a few minuets. What they thought the baby would look like - another mini Draco? - , what they needed to get for the baby, what room they were going to put the cot in…just general things, until they came to names.

"Do we even know if it's a girl or a boy yet?" Draco asked, placing his hand protectively over Harry's small but slightly visible bump.

"Nope. Won't know until I'm in one of these rooms." Harry gestured to the white doors all around the maternity wing.

"What do you think?" Draco asked him. "Girl or boy?" 

Harry looked at his stomach. "I don't know. I like having little boys, but we don't have a little girl."

"I know."

"So, if it was a girl…what names do you like?"

"Err….I don't know. There's so many. How did you whittle it down to Cassius and Mathew?"

"Well…" Harry thought for a moment. "I never really liked Mathew all that much, but I did like the sound of Mattie. But I thought that when he's older if he ever went for a job Mattie might sound a bit unprofessional, so I gave in to Mathew and just called him Mattie for short."

"And Cassius?"

Harry smirked. "I wanted something that sounded very Malfoy-like. It wasn't really in the plan to know anything about you, or any other Malfoy…" Harry looked down at his bump, "But I wanted something to stick with him so that you weren't completely cut off from them."

"My grandfather was called Cassius."

"I know."

"So what at are we going to call this one?"

"If it was a girl?" Harry questioned.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure. I like Caitlyn, though I'm not quite sure why."

"That's nice. What about Roxanne though?"

"Roxanne? Sounds a bit old for a little girl - but I suppose we could call her Roxie for short, like what we do with Mattie."

Draco replied, "Yeah. What do you think about Poppy?"

"That's quite cute. I think I prefer Caitlyn or Roxie though."

"Yeah. What about boy names?" Replied Draco.

"What do you think of Jack?"

"It's quite common now though, isn't it? How about Callum?"

"I like that. Cameron?"

"Cameron Malfoy-Potter. I like it, but we already have a little boy beginning with C so…"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Louie? Damien? Philip?"

"Not Philip. I have a second cousin or something called Philip. Ugly guy." Draco shuddered.

Harry laughed at him and placed his own hand over Draco's on his stomach. There was so many choices, where to begin? What would they end up with? What would suit the baby? So many questions, so little time.

"So what do you think about Damien?"

"It's alright but I prefer the others."

"Me too."

"I like Louie though."

"Louie Malfoy-Potter. Doesn't sound too bad, does it?"

"Nope."

Just then, Remus came out of the maternity room. He smiled broadly and seemed quite breathless.

"It's a boy!" He exclaimed, hugging Harry and Draco in the same embrace.

"Congratulations Rem! Can we see him?" Harry enquired.

"Sure!"

They walked into the room trembling with excitement. Tonks was quite sleepy looking, and in her arms lay a beautiful blue blanketed bundle. Big, amber eyes twinkled through the comfy blankets, and a tiny little mouth opened and closed around Tonks's little finger.

"Hey," She croaked. Remus stood beside her and leant down towards the baby. His arm was draped around Tonks.

"Hey. Look at you…" Harry beamed as Draco wrapped an arm around his waist.

Tonks gave a contented sigh. She looked at Remus.

"Where did you say Ethan was?"

"With your mother dear. They're on their way over."

Ethan was the name of their adopted son. Ethan was a werewolf, his biological parents had been werewolves as well. They had been killed in the second war by Ministry roundups and Ethan had been left to raise himself.

A werewolf adoption agency was set up as the Ministry only rounded up adults. The children were sent to live in homes that had werewolves or could meet their needs. Remus's friend was on the committee and found Ethan a home with the last Maurderer and Tonks.

Ethan was now fourteen and on a summer holiday from Hogwarts. The ancient school had been rebuilt in some areas and was now thriving again.

They talked for a while about the baby. They went over many of the things Harry and Draco had thought about earlier and the conversation turned to Harry's pregnancy a few times.

"So what are you going to call this little guy?" A healer asked the happy couple.

"Luka." Tonks answered, "Luka David Lupin."

"Nice choice," The healer smiled.

"Congratulations," Draco said, "I think we'd better be going though. The babysitter won't be too pleased if we keep her longer than we said we would."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "Nice seeing you. Congrats again."

"Bye." Tonks called as they walked, hand in hand, out of the doors.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi all!

I'm so sorry this took so long but I wanted to make it good for you guys! Hope you enjoy it!!

Disclaimer: Look in the other chapters and you will see who really owns the stuff you recognize.

Harry looked at the calendar. One date had been given a note, "four months to go," but as yet the actual day hadn't arrived. Indeed, there was four months and five days to go before Harry's due date.

The last five months had been filled with growing stomachs and baby stuff. Draco, being the ever providing father, had decided that the family needed a bigger house to live in. The three bedrooms just weren't big enough for a family of five.

Since Draco's house proposal, he had been searching everywhere for a new home for their family. Harry hadn't been much help since his once small bump was now a considerable mound. Everything was harder on him, including looking after the boys.

Harry had started maternity leave just yesterday. It was Saturday morning, his first day off, and already Harry had to bother himself with the troubles a young family offered. Collecting the washing was a painful experience and had included tears from Cass because he had lost his stripy tie. Said item of clothing was found moments later already down by the washer.

Mattie was being surprisingly good this morning. He had washed and dressed himself quite well, his outfit only needing a few prods from Harry, and had even managed to pull out a reading book. He was sitting comfortably in the small, comfy lounge. Cass joined him half an hour later after a big cuddle of relief with his daddy - after all, it was a lovely tie.

Harry, now slightly worn out from the morning tasks, was looking forward to a visit from Remus and Ginny. Ginny was bringing Damien around again, as was her tradition on every other Saturday morning and Remus was bringing Harry's wedding photos since they had been delivered to the Church and just needed picking up.

Draco had been at work for three hours before Ginny came over. Damien's podgy little arms reached out for a cuddle with his Uncle Harry before he ran off to play with Cass and Mattie in the lunge. Ginny and Harry went into the kitchen.

They chatted about nothing in particular for half an hour. Most of their conversation was placed around the new baby coming, but sometimes it crept into the region of Ginny's relationship.

"I just don't know," She sighed over a cup of tea, "I mean, Blaise is a great guy and Damien adores his dad…" 

"But?"

"But I've been hurt before, haven't I? I don't know, Harry. Is it too soon? Am I just looking for someone to fill Dean's space? I just don't know."

"There must have been a reason why you loved him in the first place. You wouldn't have married him and had Damien if there were no real feelings."

"Oh, I did love him, Harry. So much at first. It was just - too much too young, I suppose. Not that I regret Damien, but still…"

"I know," Harry said sympathetically, "I've been through it too."

"And it's not as if he's a bad father. It's not as if he's a bad boyfriend but - I'm not sure. Do you think we could make it work again?"

Harry smiled, "I don't know Gin, but if you loved him then - surely that much can't have changed?"

"It's funny, isn't it?" Ginny smiled slightly, "I never expected to get married more than once, and here I am considering a third!"

"You still love him."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're already looking into marriage. Besides, when you left him you moped for weeks. With Dean, it was over after a day or two. If you ask me, Dean was filling the gap that Blaise left - not the other way around."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe."

Ginny sighed. The clock struck half past twelve.

"I've got to go. Is Draco taking the boys Quidditch practice tomorrow?"

The Quidditch practice was a new thing. Harry and Draco had begun teaching the boys to fly and to love the game they loved. Now though, Draco was the only one that could go high into the air.

Harry and Draco didn't take them to these Quidditch practices though. This was a little group of kids taught by members of the community. The parents just watched on Sundays.

"Yeah. I hear Luna is finally going to let Angel come to practice."

"It would be good for her. Besides, Jenny Weasley started only a few weeks ago and she's already caught up. Angel will have no problems."

"Anyone else going that I know of?"

"Don't think so. Mind you, Ethan Lupin is on the Gryffindor team now, isn't he? Perhaps he'll coach the little ones when the team breaks up for the winter."

"Shame it doesn't go all year, isn't it?"

"Too cold for the babies." Ginny laughed. Harry joined in with her.

Ginny called Damien and they began to get ready to go home. Just as she approached the door, Remus knocked.

"You've got some visitors today, Harry," He smiled.

"Yeah." Harry laughed.

"Got to go, you guys. See you later!" Ginny waved as Damien and herself apparated from Harry's garden. He welcomed in Remus.

"So how's things with Luka?"

"Good, thanks. Ethan's been a big help. He's really stepped into the big brother role."

"That's good. How's Tonks?"

"Looking and feeling well. Thanks to her special skills, she's not got any baby weight which is keeping her happy."

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to that part either." Harry said, looking at his stomach.

"You thought of any names yet?"

"A few. Nothing for certain. Only a few months to go now, though."

"Well, I saw Hermione the other day and she's blooming."

"Yeah I mean she's only got a few weeks left now, right?"

"Yeah. Three weeks and that baby should be ready."

"Isn't it weird how they're all quite close together. I mean, obviously Luka is a few months in front but still…"

"And he was early, remember? Hours in labor, but a month or so early."

"Of course."

"Anyway, here are the pictures." Remus handed him the pile of photographs. In each one, Harry's little family were smiling at the outside world. Sometimes, the boys pulled faces at their onlookers but most of the time they stayed in their poses.

"Thanks, Remus."

"It's alright. Anyway, better be going - Luka will be ready for a nap when I get home."

"Ok. See you!"

"Yeah. Bye." 

For the rest of the day Harry made sure to check on the boys and to keep himself busy. He hadn't even noticed how late it was until he felt Draco's strong arms around him.

"Had a good day?" Harry asked.

"It's got better since I've been home," Draco replied into Harry's neck.

"So it wasn't good, then?"

"Put it this way," Draco replied as he kissed Harry's cheek, "I am so stressed, the only thing I want to do is be with you."

"That's sweet."

"Not really."

"How do you figure it isn't?" 

"Well, as soon as the boys are asleep I'm going to fuck you so hard we'll go through the mattress."

Harry feigned indignation and slapped Draco's hand away from his arse.

"How rude!" He cried in an amused voice.

"Yes," Draco agreed absently, "Now let's get those boys to bed."

They both grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

Hiya!

Sorry this is late - computer decided to die on me a few days ago.

Disclaimer: Read the other chapters? Then you know my disclaimer. If not, go back and look!

Draco tapped his fingers along the steering wheel of their muggle car. He'd had a hard day tracking some sort of organization called the Dead Silvers. There had been rumors of a new brand of criminals, but no actual attacks. Just word on the street, which isn't a lot to go by. He stretched his muscles, concentrating on the road ahead. There was only a few months to go before Harry had the baby, and you could sure tell he was pregnant by the size of his stomach.

Draco sighed as he thought of his poor husband, swelling bigger than a balloon. Harry's cravings had kicked in ages ago, or so it felt like. Draco frequently found Harry in tears because of the smallest things. Things that included the fact that Mattie was finishing his extra classes and had done so well that he no longer needed much help or because they had run out of the loo roll that Harry liked.

As they were nearing the last few months of pregnancy, Harry and Draco had a lot to prepare for. Hermione and Charlie, however, were soon thrust into the limelight. A surprise shook that branch of the Weasley family as healers found that the baby's heartbeat had not been fast at all - it just seemed that way because there were two heartbeats.

Twins Carolyna ( pronounced Carol-een-a ) and Dougie arrived later than expected, but were both perfectly formed and healthy. The happy parents were delighted that they finally had a son but were also able to please Jenny with a new baby sister.

That wasn't the only news. Blaise and Ginny had finally lost all of their nervousness about dating again and before long they announced they were getting their divorce lifted. A happily ever after for all in that account.

Draco laughed as he pulled into their driveway. The new house was just down the road, but a lot bigger than this one. They still hadn't moved, but were waiting for the sellers to sign the dotted line. The seller's were just trying to find somewhere else to live.

Draco was laughing because, stood in overalls and dirtied by muck, Cass and Mattie waved furiously at their papa. Harry was nowhere to be seen, but the front door was open. Draco turned off the engine and shook himself out of the car. He ruffled Cass's hair as he went passed and kissed the only cheek free of mud on Mattie. He needn't have bothered trying to stay clean, as both boys attached their grubby selves to Draco's suit encased legs.

Wrestling past them, he walked inside to hear sounds of crying. Running up the stairs, Draco threw open his bedroom door to find Harry sat on their bed, crying loudly. Relaxing his face, Draco made his way over, encircling Harry with his strong arms.

"What's wrong, baby?" He cooed as Harry rested his head in the crook of Draco's neck.

"I just…I just got a call…"

"And, darling?" Draco asked, bringing Harry to sit on his lap.

"It's…oh…it's Dean!" Harry gushed, soaking Draco's shirt.

"What about him?"

Harry composed himself before answering, "I just got a call from Ginny. She's in such a mess, babe. I didn't know what to do or say…oh dear…"

"Honey, what happened with Dean?" Draco urged before Harry got sidetracked.

"Dean?"

"Yes. Dean." 

"Dean. Dean is…dead."

It took a while to sink in. Draco let the shock be absorbed whilst Harry nuzzled his neck. Dead? Dean? As in, Dean Thomas? Ginny's ex? Billy and Dawson's…oh shit, Billy and Dawson.

"And the boys?"

Harry ignored the question. Instead, he retold the story Ginny had told him. "Authorities are looking into it. They say…they say he killed himself."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

Harry sobbed again before continuing. "He was in debt, Drake. He didn't tell anyone. We could have helped him, anyone could have…"

"In debt? So he killed himself?"

Harry nodded. "He tried to track down Lavender using a gang. He couldn't pay them. He…" Harry wailed again. Draco patted him on the shoulder. "The guys dealing with it say they used gangster punishments because of it."

"So what did the gang do to him?" Draco asked. Harry shook with silent sobs.

"Not him."

"Then who?"

Harry began to ramble, "He knew that it was because of him. They killed him because he couldn't pay up. So he killed himself."

"Who did the gang kill?" Draco demanded.

Harry looked Draco dead in the eye. "They killed Billy, Drake. He couldn't pay, so they took his son and slit the kid's throat. That's the story from the authorities."

Draco had a stunned look on his face. "Billy's dead?" He croaked.

"Yeah, babe. Dean and Billy." Harry wept into Draco's embrace.

"What about Dawson?"

"He's in a children's home right now. He doesn't have a clue."

"Surely Lavender will…?" Draco left the question unfinished.

"Maybe. Who can tell with her." Harry dabbed at his eyes. "I can't believe Dean would get himself into this."

"He needed Lavender to help. He had to find her."

"But using a gang?"

"I know, it's stupid. What was the gang called?"

"I don't know. The guys doing the investigation says there was hardly any evidence in Billy's room r in the whole house. Just a bit of unicorn blood."

"Unicorn blood?"

"Yeah, I know. Strange, huh? They reckon it's the group's signature."

"Weird."

"I know."


	17. Chapter 17

Hiya people!

Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews and I know the last chapter was a bit full of angst but this should make up for it. Hopefully. Anyway, please review or I'll send the Dead Silvers after YOU!

just kidding

Disclaimer: See the other chapters as it hurts me too much to tell you how most of this isn't mine. Thank you.

Almost a week had passed since the awful news about Dean and his young child Billy. Dawson was still in a children's home and the authorities were still searching through Dean's house.

Draco's own department were getting more and more calls to the scene. However, no new evidence had been found. The only thing there was the unicorn blood, but that had been found as soon as Dean's body had been.

On the other hand, Blaise and Ginny had begun to organize a small party for getting back together and removing their divorce. Damien had flourished with his new complete family.

Harry and Draco awoke to sunlight drifting in through the partially closed curtains. They nestled closer together, Harry curling himself into Draco with difficulty because of his bump.

Draco ran his hands over Harry's swollen stomach. Gently kissing Harry's pink lips, Draco murmured words of love and comfort.

"I just want to go back to me," Harry whined against his husband's chest.

"Soon, my love. Just think - we'll have our baby in just a little while."

"A little while is too long."

Draco laughed and kissed Harry's fading scar. "I know, my love."

They lay in silence for a moment, just listening to the sounds of each others' breathing.

"You know, babe, some sex wouldn't go amiss right now." Harry said thoughtfully, leaning over to kiss Draco's lips.

"I thought you were feeling fat?" Draco teased before his tongue began exploring the familiar territory of Harry's mouth.

When the kiss broke, it gave Harry an opportunity to smack Draco's arm for his fat comment. Draco smirked again and proceeded to leave butterfly kisses down Harry's neck.

"Besides," Draco observed after he had left a red mark on Harry's collarbone, "I have to go to the shops before you start getting cravings again."

"I've got a craving right now."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm craving hot, passionate sex from my husband."

Draco smirked once more as his hand began to edge downwards on Harry chest. "And what if said husband doesn't give you any hot, passionate sex?"

Harry sighed, mocking himself, "Then I'll best said husband with a broom and throw him out of the house."

"Better get on with it, hadn't I?"

"Yes. You'd better."

Draco sat in a traffic jam, hating having to use muggle cars with every fiber of his being. The lights were green at first but no one moved. When they changed to red, not one car had to stop.

It had been another tough day. Another murder had been brought to Draco's attention, supposedly by the same people or person who killed Billy Thomas. There was no evidence left behind, just the silver unicorn blood.

The other cars in the traffic jam had turned off their engines. What was the point of wasting fuel if they were going nowhere? Draco sighed.

He was situated just before a pedestrian crossing. People just walked across in front of his car as if there was no danger at all. Stupid muggles.

Draco tilted his head to the left. On that side of the crowd, a man stood there. He was in a sharp suit with gelled back red hair and black leather boots on. Not men's boots, Draco mused, but some sort of cowboy boots underneath the designer suit. He looked out of place among the normal folk.

Like the others, he began to cross the road. He did not look at Draco. Before he got to the other side, however, the man turned and walked down the middle of the road, between Draco's and some other guy's cars.

Turning sharply, the strange guy opened Draco's car door and sat inside. Draco stared at him open-mouthed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco hissed, backing away from the man.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy-Potter." The man stated, as if he had every right to sit in Draco's car.

"Who are you? Why do you know my name? Get the hell out of my car!" Draco thundered.

The man didn't look surprised. "My name is Red."

"Red? What the hell…Red what?"

"No. Not Red What. Just Red. That is all you need to know."

Draco just gaped at Red.

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter, my name is Red. I know your name because it is my job to."

"Your job?"

"I advise you, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, not to try and test my patience. I have none. You do not know me, but I know you. In fact, I know everything about you _and _your little family."

"Like shit you do!" Roared Draco.

"Do not raise your voice to me, Mr. Malfoy-Potter, or I will have your voice box removed. As I was saying, I _do _know everything about you and your family. I know you were married almost nine months ago. You have a pregnant husband, Harry Malfoy-Potter, who is going to be giving birth any day now. Your two sons are twins, named Cassius or Cass and Mathew or Mattie. They are at school, where Mattie used to receive extra help. Now, he is a stable student."

"How do you know this?"

"It is my job."

"Who's employing you?"

"I had hoped we wouldn't come to this." Sighed Red. "You listen to me, Malfoy, and you listen good; get your department away from those three murder scenes or you'll regret it."

"You can't tell me what to do. Besides, there are only two murder scenes."

A silence fell, which was broken a few seconds later by the ring of Draco's car phone.

"Answer it." Red said.

Draco did. The panicked voice of his secretary rolled into his head and ears.

"Mr. Malfoy-Potter sir! The authorities have just called, there's another one!"

"Another what?"

"Murder sir!"

Draco looked at Red with widened eyes. He excused himself from the phone and placed in back down. Draco glared at Red.

"You're in with the Dead Silvers, aren't you?"

"I am not going to deny nor confirm that statement. Remember what I said Malfoy - I know you. I know your family. Get the hell away from the crime or else."

"You can't threaten me."

Red chuckled, "Isn't it sad I know more about your family than you do?"

"What?"

"I would get to the hospital, Malfoy. You're child is being born."

"You sick-"

"I advise you not to finish that sentence, Malfoy. Now, I must go."

Red got out of the car and leaned in through the open window.

"Remember what I said Malfoy. You've got a huge price to pay if you go snooping around."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You shouldn't be. You should be scared for your family."

"Don't you dare go near my family you creep!"

Red just smirked. "How old was that little boy, Malfoy? Billy Thomas. Remember what happened to him, Malfoy."

"You lay one finger on my-"

"Think of your boys, Malfoy." Red whispered.

With that, he disappeared with a pop. Draco sighed, his heart racing, when another call pulled him into reality.

"Hello?"

"Baby?" Harry's voice cried.

"Yes? What's wrong darling? Are you hurt? Are the boys okay?"

"Baby come home. I think-"

"You think?" 

"I think the baby's coming early."


	18. Chapter 18

Hi,

Sorry I haven't updated for ages I have been really busy and have had no time! Please read and review my other fics!

Disclaimer: In order to speed up time, for a disclaimer look at previous chapters. This now goes for every chapter I produce on this fic. Thanks.

Draco paced nervously in the waiting room at the hospital. Harry had been rushed in just over two hours ago and had been in labour for much to long according to Draco.

He still hadn't quite recovered from his brief meeting with Red. His brain was trying to figure out how Red was connected to the Dead Silvers, and if Red would have been directly connected with the murders.

Cass and Mattie were still as school. They had no idea that their little brother or sister was being born, but Ron and Luna were bringing them as soon as school finished. Both Ron and Luna were also desperate to see how Harry was since everyone knew how tough male pregnancies could be.

Draco turned quickly when he heard a door swing open behind him. He glanced at the healer who stood there. She smiled warmly and beckoned Draco inside.

As soon as his foot reached behind the threshold, Draco was filled with a huge sense of pride. He broke out into a loving smile as he saw Harry, tucked up in bed, smiling at him wearily.

No one made a noise. Almost running to the side of Harry's bed, the couple shared a long, warm kiss. Draco laced his fingers through Harry's and they looked towards another healer stepping into the room.

In the healer's arms lay a tiny bundle of white cloth and pink skin. Draco let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. This was it.

The bundle was laid in Harry's arms. Draco looked into the pile of material, only to find two huge green eyes staring back at him. Harry's eyes. Harry swept the cloth away from the baby's face, revealing damp black hair.

They both smiled at this. A true Potter. Draco grimaced inside at the thought of having to comb hair as unruly as Harry's, but that didn't matter right now.

The baby looked up at them, slightly smiling, or so it appeared to Harry. "Hello there."

The baby didn't reply.

"D'you like being in this big, bright world huh? Yes? Yes. I think you do. I think you do." Harry tickled the baby's stomach and caused a small squirm from the bundle and yet another baby smile.

Draco made a quiet snort of laughter as Harry began introducing the baby to the outside world. It was so…cute. So perfect. So right.

Well, almost perfect. Thoughts of Mattie and Cass shot through Draco's mind. As if on cue, the two boys appeared from outside of the door that Draco had come in from. Cass smiled nervously and ran to meet his papa. Mattie, on the other hand, just ran towards the bed. Obviously hoping that someone would catch him.

Draco did. He balanced Cass on one hip as he was rugby-tackled by the other twin. When they finally did climb off of him, Draco rested his arm on the head of the bed, behind Harry.

Not one of them noticed Ron and Luna enter the room. Luna quickly snapped a picture of the five of them, and the noise broke the happy family's trance.

They laughed, and whirled away time talking and discussing the baby. When the topic came to names, Draco and Harry thought for a while and looked at each other.

"Haven't really thought much about that to be honest."

"Well, let's single it down a bit." Luna replied.

"Okay." Draco said. "What boy names do we like?" He asked Harry.

(AN:

Now it's time for you guys to have some input! Please review telling me which name you want:

A…Louis or Louie

B…Cameron

C…Danny

D…One of your own - please tell me!!

Please review. All votes will be counted and placed in the new chapter about next week if I can write that fast. I will take 15 votes in this poll. Okay? Good. Now on with the story!!)

Later that night, when the family had arrived in their home, Draco was busying clearing up the lounge from the twins visit to it.

Thank god we finally moved, Draco thought, as he looked at the larger space. There would never have been room for five of us.

His phone rang, and Draco went to answer it.

"Hello?"

A throaty voice replied, "Congratulations."

…


	19. Chapter 19

Hi,

Thanks for all of the reviews and the votes on the name thing.

A week had passed since the anonymous phone call. Nothing followed up after, no more killings or contact. Indeed, it was very quiet compared to the last few weeks. Very quiet indeed.

Perhaps too quiet?

Draco and Harry were still getting used to their new baby boy's ways. Harry assured Draco that having just the one was much better than when the twins were born, but Draco failed to see that possible. How could something that small cry so much?

Being slightly premature, Jayden Malfoy-Potter was quite small for his age, but his lungs worked well enough for a baby thrice his size. Fortunately, Jayden found happiness in the smallest things - like sucking Draco's thumb - and didn't cry as often as most children at that age.

However when Jayden did decided to start the waterworks, everyone knew about it.

The world, it seemed, had become less hectic after Jayden had been born. Of course, Mattie and Cass still had school and Draco still had work, but nothing out of the ordinary happened.

Unusual?

It wasn't until Jayden was three weeks old that things began to heat up again. Another attack, but not a murder. This is itself was odd because the now-public gang known as the Dead Silvers never normally left anyone alive. It was as if they had set out to kill, but changed their minds at the end and just chosen to attack.

Life held a high price.

St. Mungos was filled with patients. This time, another strange thing, the Dead Silvers had chosen to go after a several houses. Normally, their killings were one or two at a time. In the first ever attack they made, every occupant of the houses survived. The was no sort of pattern as the houses seemed to be randomly placed.

The citizens were being treated for anything and everything. Burns, spells being cast against them, broken bones were all in the list of injuries. Draco was one of those called in to interview a patient.

The man was called Maxwell Riggers. He was quite young, only eighteen or so, and had suffered bad burns on his stomach. He seemed friendly enough, if a little lost in his own world. Draco began talking.

"So, Mr. Riggers, could you please tell me what happened?"

"I was at home. I was inside my bedroom, reading. I love books, you see." Draco just nodded.

"I heard this sound above my head. Like…hooves…"

"Hooves?"

"Yeah. Y'know, like horse hooves? And then I heard some screaming from some houses in the street behind me."

"What happened next, Mr. Riggers?"

"Well, I got out of the house and into the garden. I was trying to see what was wrong with the neighbors at the back of my home. Noisy lot normally, but they're quite nice." 

"And what happened?"

"This guy just shot a spell at my roof. Whole house caught on fire. That's how I got these burns, a roof tile fell on me. I was lit up for a second or two."

"Could explain to me what sort of guy?"

"Hard to explain, didn't get that good a look at him. His horse was in the way."

"He had a horse?"

"Well, I think that's what it was. I asked a couple of people around here and all they saw was guys riding on air. Guess it was a special horse, huh?"

"Could it have been a thresel?" (AN bad spelling I know! Sorry!)

"What's that?"

"Well, it looks like a horse but has wings and can only be seen by people who have witnessed others die. Have you ever seen anyone die, Mr. Riggers?"

Maxwell squirmed. "My…my cousin…got hit by a muggle car…don't trust the things, myself…they thought she was going to be alright but…I don't know healers!"

"So, you saw a man riding a possible thresel shoot a spell at your house."

"And there were others doing it." 

"Okay. Now, anything about what he looked like?"

"Like graying hair. Short, I think and quite fat. Very fat. Sort of mousy look about him."

"Thank you, Mr. Riggers. You have been most helpful."

"Of course, sir. Any time."

Later that day, as an enchantment analyzed the data obtained from Mr. Riggers, Draco explained what was going on to Harry by phone.

"And then I left and came here with the information." Draco finished.

"Was there unicorn blood left on the scene again?"

"Yeah."

Harry spoke again. "Did you find a lead about the name?"

"I'll sum it up for you. They are called the Dead Silvers and every time they leave a crime they leave unicorn blood behind."

"Which they would have gotten from a dead unicorn."

"Exactly. But they are riding something that looks like a thresel…"

"So they are saying they are riding dead unicorns! Sweetheart, they're not riding thresels, they're unicorns! Dead ones! And they've drained the blood to leave it on the crime scenes."

"But how can people who have seen death are the only ones who can see dead unicorns?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of those black for black pure for pure things."

"What?"

"Like, when you see something terrible you can see them. If you don't see death then you are still pure and can see pure goodness."

"Which unicorns are."

"Exactly. I'm good at this aren't I?"

Draco smiled, "The best."

"You know what else I'm the best at?"

"What?"

"I'm brilliant at making love. Want me to show you when you get back?"

"Not even the Dead Silvers could keep me away."

They laughed together.

Draco sighed before brightening his tone, "Results are finished. I'll take a look."

He twirled around his chair, phone still attached to his ear.

"Oh my god!" Draco exclaimed at the face on the poster.

"What? Who is it?" Harry urged from their home.

"You'll never believe it love, but it's Peter Pettigrew!"

"No." Harry said dismissively. "He's dead. He can't have-"

"They only said he was dead because no one found his body. The little rat's alive and well and free and obviously working for a new guy!"

Silence met Draco.


	20. How?

Hi all!

Well, I'm very happy with myself. It took me under eight hours to Read Deathly Hallows and I'm sure all who have read it will agree that it was wow!!! Please review, lots of Harry hugs to those who do!!

Red walked quickly across the marble floors of an unnamed home. Peter Pettigrew stumbled after him, attempting to copy Red's desperate pacing but failing miserably.

The Dead Silvers were all preparing for a climax to something. What exactly the something was, they were unsure. This endless trail of torture and death, perhaps?

Red knew that Draco Malfoy and his office had been on their tails' for months. Things had to start changing. The stupid Malfoy hadn't even taken the hint when Red had threatened his family.

Red smirked. The family, what a treasure that was! The great Harry Potter and his powerful Draco normally hit headlines wherever they went. Parks, hospitals, anywhere. And then the children; one of the twins, so formal and discreet; the other boy so annoying and blubbering. And of course the new baby…Jayden, was it?

The new baby. The smirk disappeared from Red's face. That kid broke through Malfoy's responsibilities as a pure-blood and heir. Now, Jayden Malfoy-Potter was the key to the fortune of the Malfoy family, although his brothers were still entitled to benefit other things from that side of the family.

Not to mention his share of Potter's own wealth and positions. Now, a child like that in your grasp would be worth a fortune by ransom, and if they didn't get the money you would still win. You would just get his inheritance.

But how to get at the baby? Red pondered as he kicked Wormtail when he passed him. Surely there must be a way?

Malfoy would have to be out the area, perhaps the country, or he would come rushing to Jayden's defense. Potter was not a huge problem - the man had stopped his dangerous job when he had become pregnant all those years ago.

Yes. But how to get Malfoy out of the scene? How to drag him away? And Red would need a diversion to take Potter's attention from the baby. Sure, he had been out of action since his pregnancy, but he was still a threat nonetheless.

Difficult. Difficult indeed.

But not impossible…

A.N

I know it's short but I need little chapters like this to tie up the plot and stuff. I can see maybe three or four shorter chapters left, or perhaps two or three long ones depending on what I want to do.

Now it's your turn to vote again! Same rules as last time, fifteen votes and then I'll begin to write or I'll take my favorite idea.

Q. How should the Dead Silvers take Draco away and Distract Harry?

1)

Draco is called out for a special 'conference' for his department and Harry is drugged.

2)

Draco is at home sleeping whilst Harry is bringing the boys back from school. A number of Silvers attack Harry's car.

3)

Someone says they will baby-sit for Harry and Draco one night and they are part of the Dead Silvers.

4)

Your own idea! Please let me know what it is!

Thanks!


	21. The Boss and The Mother

Hi,

Thanks for all of your votes! Here it comes…

"Malfoy!" Draco's boss screeched through the in-office intercom. He was never one to mince his words, and he never stopped shouting either. "Get yourself in my office NOW!"

The one way conversation had ended with a click of the intercom, telling all who could hear that it had been turned off. For now.

Sighing, Draco pulled himself out from his desk and trudged towards the boss's office. No-one actually knew the boss's real name, which was why everyone just called him 'the boss' or just 'boss'.

Seamus let out a sympathizing smile as Draco passed him. The boss held conversations in his office, but the never-ending shouting meant that everyone heard the conversation.

Sure enough, the boss's door closed but his part of the talking could still be heard by everyone. Seamus worried a bit about why Draco had been called to that office; normally, the boss let Draco have free reign on whatever he had been doing. It was weird to see him interfere.

"I think you know what this is about!" Came the boss's formidable voice. Mumbling could be heard, although Seamus was sure that the thick office walls just hid Draco's voice from a proper level for conversation.

"Yes! The Dead Silvers indeed! Any leads so far?"

Mumbling again.

"A few?! A few?! That's not nearly good enough!"

It seemed that Draco had moved to a further part of the office because no one could hear a sound from him.

"I know they are hard to track! That's why I've got you!"

…

"Fine, fine I'll let it rest. Now what happened to you on the main road, a few weeks ago?" 

To this, Seamus was sure, Draco would have given no reply.

"I know something happened, Malfoy. I've got people everywhere confirming it! You can't possibly tell me you knew the man that just waltzed into your car!" 

At this, everyone in the office stopped what they were doing. A few actually edged closer to the door.

"So you don't know him! Well, what was he after!"

Half of the office suddenly became aware that Draco may just give out some priceless information, so they all stepped closer and leant down to hear through the office door.

"WHAT! I am the boss here! If I ask you a question you fucking answer! WHAT DID THE GUY WANT!"

Draco's voice could suddenly be heard. "It doesn't matter! I'm taking care of it!" 

"If that shit threatened you, why the fuck haven't you reported him!"

"I never said he threatened me, boss!"

"But you're not denying it either!" Yelled the boss. Draco remained silent.

"Listen, Malfoy. I know you can take care of yourself, but I need to know what's going on out there!"

Draco was quieter now. "I know, boss. But I can't say. The less everyone knows the better, look at the murders if you want proof of that."

A heavy sigh was heard. "Fine. I'll let you know when more information comes in. Go home now."

"What?"

"Go. Home. Now. Since you're the only one working on the case, I'll let you know when some stuff comes in. There's no point you staying here."

"But sir, I can work on something else for you."

"No. You're the only one who understands these bastards and I won't have you getting side-tracked. Home. Now. Besides, I've got a conference coming up that I want you to take care of. Go Home, rest, pack, whatever. Just go." 

Those who had been listening at the bottom of the door had to quickly jump out of the way as Draco stormed out and thundered out of the group of offices.

Harry was the only one at home, since baby Jayden was visiting his grandparents, when Draco appeared. Greeting him with a hug and a warm smile, Harry questioned Draco's early leave.

Draco groaned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Harry surveyed him with emerald eyes, causing another groan from Draco.

"I've just had a tough day. Can we please go upstairs so you can make it all better?"

With a slightly concerned smile, Harry took Draco's hand and led him to their bedroom.

Inside, they wasted no time. Draco's pent up anger quickly turned into white hot frustration and he literally tore the clothes from Harry's body. He had never been so rough doing this is in all life, but it felt too good for Harry to be able to comment.

Using scraping teeth and a rough tongue Draco maneuvered Harry off of the bed and up against the wall. The bed was too soft today, not enough friction. Draco growled as their crotches rubbed agonizingly.

Pushing Harry up the wall with his arms and legs, Draco soon had Harry begging for him. Harry's legs encircled his waist.

"God, please, Draco!"

But Draco was not listening to Harry's cries for relief. He ground against him again, backing up slightly just to push forward with double force. The room was spinning and it was hot, too hot, but it wasn't enough just yet - so close though but not just yet…

Draco gave a wild pant and almost threw Harry to the floor. He kneeled next to a sprawled out Harry. Harry, staring at Draco with wide and uncertain eyes, was like prey about to be devoured.

"Baby?…" Harry questioned, but before he had time to finish, Draco interrupted.

"Suck me." He said simply, his voice filled with unreleased pressure.

"What's…?" Harry began again, but Draco held a hand up to silence him.

"Please." Draco voice broke on the word.

Harry just nodded. He gently pushed Draco onto his back, restoring some calm. Kissing him sweetly, Harry trailed his fingers down Draco's torso, creating moans.

"I want to know what happened today," Harry stated calmly as his fingers brushed Draco's cock. "And you will tell me." He said that with no different tone, firm but calm and soft and gentle.

Draco sighed.

"It was the boss. He just decided to totally be a dick and interview me about that Dead Silver group."

Harry's fingers brushed the sensitive underside of Draco's cock, and then padded his balls softly.

Draco gasped and stuttered as he continued, "And…god, that's good…he decides to make me go to this conference thing…and the whole office heard the conversation and…oh god, baby!"

Harry slithered up to clutch Draco's chin. He made shushing sounds. "Relax, baby…relax…"

Draco whimpered. "Please, I just - I can't take it…I need…"

Harry nodded his head. "I know, babe, I know."

With that, Harry once again traveled down Draco's body, but this time, he slowly teased his hardness with his tongue.

"I love you." Draco cried as Harry's tongue probed the little slit on the head of his cock.

"I know," Harry replied before his mouth became home to Draco's hardness.

In the end, they didn't have sex. Draco, confused about his anger and frustration, then hated himself because he had been scared of hurting his husband. Harry, after assuring him that all was well, just lay with Draco on their bed.

Harry stroked Draco's hair as the full story of the Dead Silvers poured over them. Red, the threat and even some murders unknown to the public came to Harry's attention. As words came back to Draco's memory, tears leaked from his eyes - dried by Harry's soft hand and warm kisses. They lay there for some time .

The day of Draco's conference dawned. He had already jetted out to Madrid, hoping to get an early start on the briefings and such. After Madrid, Paris and New York were holding their own meetings that Draco had also been forced to attend.

His leaving had been especially painful for him, ever since that heartfelt break down just a few nights ago. He felt sick leaving Harry at home on his own, even worse when he realized that Harry would be totally alone to look after Cass, Mattie and Jayden.

Harry, although he had not told Draco, was worried. The threat seemed so raw and so inhuman it couldn't be real. But it was, it really was.

However, there was nothing they could do at the moment. Such meetings had to be attended by the correct personnel, and Draco was exactly that.

Unknown to Draco, Harry's whole world began to shift the very night he had left. Strange dreams floated into the savior's mind; Cass and Mattie nowhere to be seen, and Jayden crying loudly in the arms of some shadowed figure that he didn't know.

Hermione and Charlie visited the next day with their own children. After Harry explained the weird dreams to them, Charlie advised placing protecting spells around the house.

"But they're just dreams, Charlie." Harry said.

"The last time you had dreams like that, Voldemort was at large and trying to kill you."

This didn't encourage Harry. When lunchtime rolled around, and Hermione and her family were gone, Harry had a lot on his mind.

"Cass, it's salad."

"Don't like it."

"Yes you do. You always used to eat this."

"Does papa like it?"

"Well, no…"

"I don't like it."

Harry sighed, but gave up the argument when the door bell rang. As he walked into the hall, he heard the two boys shouting for him.

"Daddy!" Yelled Mattie, "That bloody baby's throwing porridge at us again!"

"If I tell you one more time, not to use that word Mathew…" Harry warned as he neared the door.

Harry heard Mattie question Cass, "Who's Mathew?"

Harry shook his head and finally opened the door. He gasped when the familiar face came into view.

"Lavender?"

"Hiya, sweetie. How _are _you?" She bustled inside, without even being invited. Harry just gaped after her. "Of course I was going to call before I came here, but then I thought '_Harry and Draco are old friends, they won't mind a bit,' _and so here I am." 

She looked very pleased with herself. "Where _is _Drakie anyway?"

Drakie? Harry thought to himself. "He's away. At a conference."

"Ooohhh…now I bet that's exciting." Lavender cooed. "Now, Harry, a little birdie told me that someone had a baby just a month or so ago." 

"Oh, er, yes. Another healthy baby boy."

"And what did you name the little darling?"

"Jayden." Harry replied through a frown. Something was not right.

Lavender strolled on into the kitchen of her own accord. Harry briskly followed. What was she doing here?

"Harry, dear, let's have some tea, shall we?" Lavender proceeded to make tea. Harry was fuming.

"Oh, and here's the little treasure." She said, smiling sweetly down at Jayden. Her pink face was so close to his, the baby pulled back a bit. "Dark hair? He doesn't look much like a Malfoy." 

Harry opened his mouth in shock. How rude! "Well, I guess he's the first one to take after me."

"Yes," She cooed again in Jayden's face, before turning to pour some tea for them both. "But I suppose looks don't count much when it comes to inheritance."

"What!?" Harry said, shocked.

"Oh, nothing dear. It's just the Daily Prophet had something about inheritance laws becoming clearer or something like that. Merely made me think, dear."

Harry scowled at her back. He took an angry sip of his tea. Who did she think she was? Strolling in here, frightening his baby? Harry whisked Jayden out from his tiny baby bed seat - some invention from the twins that kept babies upright so they could learn to eat on their own much faster.

"I suppose you heard about Dean and Billy, then?" Harry asked her nastily. She didn't seem fussed.

"Yes. Sad that, but he shouldn't have gone poking around where he wasn't wanted."

"He was trying to find you."

Lavender turned on Harry, "I made it clear to him that it was that girl or his kids. I never said anything about me sticking about, did I?" 

"You're their mother. You should have been there to help."

"They had Dean!"

"Don't you care? You're son is dead, as well as your ex husband! Dawson is still in care!"

"He'll be looked after." 

"He needs his family!" Harry yelled, outraged. Jayden began to cry, so he rocked him back and forth. "Boys go upstairs," He told Cass and Mattie. They left without a word.

"Now you see here, Harry. I was never cut out for motherhood, I'm not a broody hen like you…"

"How dare you!"

"-But I had my kids and I looked after them all by myself -"

"You never let Dean see them!"

"-and when that idiot finally takes care of his children, he spends all his savings trying to find me using a mob!"

Harry turned away, numb. "He needed help."

"Yet he never asked you lot, his perfect friends."

"You broke up a family, two families. How can you live with that?"

She shrugged. "Because I can. I had hoped that this would have gone better, but never mind. I will take my leave now."

Harry shot back at her, "Are you going to get your son from care? Or don't you _do _babies?"

Lavender looked him up and down and gave him a snort, before flouncing off out of the front door and apparating.

Harry placed Jayden back in his bed seat. He was starting to feel a little ill, probably because of that woman! She made him so mad, but suddenly, everything seemed a bit hazy.

The room began to spin. That was odd. Or had it been spinning so fast anyway that he couldn't see it spinning? And now it was slowing down, like one of those children's toys where you hold the top and spin it.

Could you imagine adults playing with spinning toys, maybe some giant adults were spinning him right now - in his own house! Maybe they bought it off someone…perhaps off of the guy that sold the house to Draco…what was his name? Pirate?

Ha! Who would buy a house off of a pirate?

Harry shook his head. What was happening, all these random thoughts attacking him…what?

But Harry had no time to try and understand. In the blink of an eye, Harry was on the floor and everything went black.


	22. The End

Hi all!

Hope you guys are having a great time reading DH, I'm sorry to say I've finished it! It took me under eight hours, but I keep going back to my favorite bits. Drop me a review please! This is the last chapter, there is no more!

Draco shook his head slightly. These longs meetings bored him and he was slightly jet-lagged. He had been up all last night answering calls and directing people below him. Life in this department was tough.

(A.N Draco's department is kind of my own creation, so a name for it would be much appreciated. The winning name gets a special prize - either the first chapter of a new story or the first paragraph or it. Review)

At the moment, some giant prat was waving his hands around in front of a tired and bored stiff array of people. Draco somehow thought that the guy had no chance of impressing each of the ambassadors of departments.

His mind wandered back to home, and to Harry and the boys. He still felt guilty about leaving Harry with the troublesome duo and a young baby, but he had to do what he had to do.

Draco's mind drifted out of the office. What would they be doing now? Would they have gone on a picnic or something without him? Would the boys have gone to Quidditch practice?…

Red was pacing angrily. What right did Pettigrew have to go and see the head of the Dead Silvers? None. _He _was the main man's right hand guy, _he _was the one who did the jobs right first time…Pettigrew had absolutely no right at all.

It wasn't as if he was any good with children, either. He never had been, as far as Red could remember. That Thomas boy had had to be silenced with magic in order to dull his loud cries. Pettigrew's crap work, as usual.

And now the rat was trying to get the Dead Silvers boss to let him go and snatch away the children? It was true Peter knew Potter, but still. Pettigrew was only trying to do it to give himself more standing when the boss came back with bad comments.

And using that Lavender girl? Who's idea was that, hmmm? Red's, that's who. Red sighed and poured himself a fire whiskey. If only he was on the team to get the actual kids, he'd be fine.

As the drink hit him, so did an idea. Another glorious idea that the boss would surely like.

Why not get rid of Harry Potter once and for all? Get him out of the way so that he couldn't destroy future plans, since everyone expected the hero to rise up from normal living once more. Even if they did ransom the boys, they'd have their inheritance from the Potter side of the family with Harry dead.

Red smiled a cruel smile. Pettigrew was not the only one that believed in self-preservation.

When Harry awoke, his mind felt fuzzy. His eyes were out of focus and the room seemed to be tipping to alternate sides. What was going on?

Struggling to get up, Harry wobbled from side to side. It was quiet, but maybe his ears were unfocused too? No, that didn't make sense…did it?

Harry shook his head at his own thoughts, but immediately regretted it. Where was he? At home? Yes, it appeared so.

Was anyone else there? Someone? Anyone? Harry leaned from side to side as he struggled to get to the beginning of the stairs. The stairs. They led the boys' rooms. Cass and Mattie. They would call for help. He was sure they would.

Clambering up the stairs, Harry tried to mop his brow. Instead, the hand swiped at his nose, causing him to moan at the pain. Everything seemed so intense…but why? He had tripped and fallen back several times - it was as if he were drugged. The journey from hall to landing had taken him what felt like a day.

"Boys!" Harry called, panting heavily. There was no reply. "Boys! Daddy needs you!"

Still no reply, and an anger that Harry didn't know he had rose inside of him. How dare they ignore him! Didn't they know who he was?! Who were they to be taking such liberties, hmm? And…

"Oh my god." The thoughts struck Harry like lightening. Irrational thoughts? Over-sensitive senses? Strange temper? He _had _been drugged. It all made sense! Well…most of it did.

What ever had wormed its way into Harry's system had clouded his memory. He certainly hadn't drugged himself…or had he? No! Of course not…why would he do that? Then who?

Harry once again shook the thoughts away, and once again regretted it. He needed to get to the boys.

"Cass?" He called into one deserted room. "Mattie? Come on guys, where are you?"

There was still no reply.

Suddenly, a baby cry erupted from Jayden's room. Harry sighed, and stumbled forward. The effects of the substance were now wearing off slightly.

Harry made shushing sounds. "Daddy's coming Jayden. Daddy's coming."

But when Harry got into the room, no one was there. In Jayden's crib lay a small tape - one which was playing the sound of him crying. Harry panicked, and ran towards the light switch.

As the light burst in through the room, Harry stared in shock at a untidy message scrawled across the back wall of Jayden's bedroom.

_Spinners' End, Midnight tonight._

The scribbled note was accompanied by a picture. Three figures moved around inside the black and white frame. Cass, banging his hands on some sort of wall, his mouth open in a now silent call for help.

Mattie's small body jumped in front of Cass, his arms held high and waving around madly in the air. Tears made fast tracks down his frightened face and he seemed to be calling out, although Harry couldn't hear the scream.

As Mattie jumped around in the place they were kept in, Harry saw Jayden lying helpless on the ground. He was obviously crying continuously, his tiny hands fisting and relaxing, fisting and relaxing. Harry was sure Jayden's face would be red from all that crying, the picture showed his little face screwed up tight.

Harry dropped the picture and bit back a sob. Who were these people? What did they want? Falling to the floor, Harry finally let his tears flow freely.

Draco was shooting a paper plane around his temporary office in Madrid when the door was opened by his secretary, Jean.

"Good morning," She said cheerily, dropping his mail onto his desk.

"Hasn't been so far," Draco told her moodily.

Jean shot him a quizzical look, before going over to his windowsill and rearranging the flowers put there. "A gift?" 

"From the host. Bloody woman."

Jean turned towards him, "The host is a man, Draco." 

"Does it matter? They're probably poisonous anyway."

Jean sighed. He had been in this mood since the company had left England. She tried another angle, hoping to get a better reaction.

"How's Harry and the boys? Little Jayden must be a few months old by now."

This did help Draco's mood, it seemed. "Yeah. They grow up so fast. Y'know my older two are already practicing with a little kids Quidditch team? I swear Mattie was born on a broom, best in his team. Best in all the teams, so the instructors say."

"That's good." Jean said as she busied herself around the office, tidying things up.

Draco began to open his mail. He passed through the junk and didn't even bother with the stuff from the ministry. An important looking letter caught his eye, but the wax crest identified the sender.

_Draco,_

_As you know, Ginny and I have retaken our vows and are now married again officially. I know you're wondering, but no - there was no ceremony. Just a few little words and everything's gone right again it would seem. _

_I have been instructed to drop you a line because of a recent development in our family. We're having another child. No, Ginny's not pregnant. No, I haven't got somebody else pregnant. _

'Well,' thought Draco, 'That's always good,'

_Ginny and I felt so bad about what happened to that Thomas guy that we've adopted his remaining son, Dawson. I know what you're thinking - _

'That is so unlike Blaise,'

_That is so unlike me, but Ginny and I felt it right. Damien and Dawson have practically grown up thinking they're related, even though they hardly ever saw each other. _

_Anyway, hope you're well and all that. _

_See you soon, _

_Blaise Zambini. _

Draco chuckled to himself as he ended the letter. For a moment, things were at peace. Then life returned to chaos.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir! You must come, a help warning has been issued from an address in England, sir! It's apparently the work of the Dead Silvers, sir!" Spluttered a new employee.

"Give me the address," Draco said as rose from his chair in shock.

The new person mumbled the address, suddenly frightened of Draco's anger. Said anger erupted within seconds.

"What!" Cried Jean as several other employees scrambled into the makeshift office. "What is going on!?"

Again, the story was told to many ears and, when the address was released to this small public, Jean spilt coffee down the front of her new white blouse.

"Goodness!" She stuttered, "That's…why, that's Draco's own house!"

Red and Peter smiled down at the three helpless boys in the saferoom. There was no way they could get out, and Daddy was already taking the bait. Things would, they reasoned, go easily from now on. The hardest part, getting Draco to leave and drugging Harry, was over.

At least now they could be sure Harry would come to Spinners end alone, if they counted on his hero instincts. Even if news had reached Draco, it would be hours before he could come home to help.

Loud shouts from outside signaled Potter's entrance. The narrow door opened to reveal the illusive Harry Potter, slightly fatter and older than when last in action, although the fat was baby weight, and the whole crowd of Silvers shuddered as he stepped into the room.

The hall of Spinners End was a square, stone thing. Inside, the walls were decked in floor-to-ceiling mirrors. It was very large and the whole building sat in-between small houses. The perfect residential area.

Harry still shone with danger and power, just as he did all those years ago. The hero's bright eyes turned menacing and no-one made one move until he had finished speaking.

"Where are my sons?"

Silence.

"I will not be responsible for my actions if you continue this game. Now, where are my sons?"

Laughter filled the room at that point. Everyone turned to see a man coming from the entrance Harry had just recently filled.

"You think we are going to just hand the brats over?" Whoever he was laughed evilly, "You and Draco have no clue!"

"Who are you?" Harry thundered as the man's laughing filled the room.

"Why, don't you know? I've made appearances in your life for years, I now see your husband nearly every single day." Just then, his awful face loomed in front of Harry, "Remember me, Potter?"

Harry did remember. That hideous face was one that stained his memory. No, this man was not Voldemort, Snape or even Greybeck. (A.N SPELLING!?)

It was Lucius Malfoy.

"You and your filthy blood has contaminated our line. You must be erased, all three of you."

"But Draco -"

"Will come to his senses and marry a nice, _pureblood girl_."

The words hit Harry like knives. He had let this man near his children, into his home. How could he do this do his own grandchildren and son-in-law?

"I was the one who sent him away from you, I am the one who checked up on all his leads to us…I am -"

"My Boss!"

The head of the Silvers turned, followed by all his subjects, to see Draco Malfoy appearing in the doorway.

"Draco! Why are you here? You are supposed to be on your way to some city somewhere!" Roared Lucius.

Draco ran towards his beloved Harry, placing his arms around his husband's waist. "I got a help warning from my home. You didn't expect the ministry to not contact me if there was such a warning, did you? How pathetic."

"Pathetic?" Spat Lucius, his wand twitching in his hand. "You dare to call your own father _pathetic_!? I am doing this for the greater good, we have to be rid of these horrible wedlock creatures. Our family fortune, _your _inheritance, now rests in their blood. They have to die!"

From the corner of the hall, two voices called out for Draco and Harry. The young parents turned to see their older sons running towards them, only to be captured by Red and Pettigrew.

Red thrust Mattie into the hands of his grandfather, the child screaming as he was pushed. Lucius held his wand to Mattie's neck, a mad glint in his eye.

"Father, no!" Draco called. Both he and Harry ran forward but they were trapped by other Silvers. The members tried to wrestle their wands out of their hands, but Draco and Harry fought back with stunners and harmful spells.

Draco barely heard his father's proclamation.

"As soon as this is over, son, they shall be nothing but a memory." Lucius turned his head to Mattie. The poor child struggled against the older man, but to no avail. "I am not here to hurt you, Mathew. It'll be quick, mostly painless, for you and your brothers. I have to stop this dirty blood from spreading."

"Let…me…go!" Mattie spat, trying to breath normally. Lucius tightened his grip around Mattie's throat.

He raised his wand to a higher angle, it's tip at Mattie's pulse.

"No!" Screamed Harry, lunging forward, tackling Red to the ground. The Dead Silver let go of Cass so he could break his fall, and Harry hit him with numerous attacking spells to keep Red still on the ground.

Cass ran towards his grandfather. "Let go of my brother!" He shouted, aiming a kick at Lucius's shin. In his fury, Cass missed.

He did, however, damage a very painful organ located above and to the side of the shin.

Mattie, grasping his chance, fled from Lucius's clutches and together the boys tried to find Jayden amongst the now full battle.

Draco had at least ten Slivers on him, so he set about shooting aimless spells in hopes of catching one of them. He couldn't shoot the spells too low, however, or he could have hit his sons.

Harry had raced off to help his husband fight. There were too many Silvers for just Draco to take. This left Cass and Mattie alone to run at Pettigrew.

Peter clutched at the bundle of blankets in his arms. Jayden cried loudly, as if he were calling for help. The two boys launched themselves at Peter, narrowly missing several spells from the dreaded Dead Silvers.

Lucius, seeking his chance, flew at his grandsons with outstretched arms. He stole the bundle that was Jayden from the shaking arms of an assaulted Pettigrew and raised his wand in the direction of his son.

"Give up, Draco! There is no place for bad blood in this family!" Lucius roared as Peter stumbled to and fro, the boys hanging from his body in an attempt to fight him.

"The only thing wrong with this family is YOU!" Spat Draco as he dodged a tackle from a rough looking Silver.

"For that, you will pay!" Screeched a now furious Lucius. He changed the direction of his wand, pointing it at Harry.

It happened in what seemed like slow motion. The killing curse was shouted by Lucius, and a burst of silver light erupted from his wand, but it never reached Harry.

Peter, still struggling with the boys, had stepped onto the path of the fatal spell. Draco watched, helpless, as the pathetic Pettigrew saw the death spell and spun around, hoping to dodge it.

The sudden movement threw Mattie from Pettigrew's back and the poor young boy flew through the air.

"No!" Screamed Draco, leaping forward to catch his son.

But he was too late. Mattie's small form connected with the silver blast.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

The awful enchantment vibrated through the hall, causing every remaining life to jump for cover as the killing curse washed over them. Any caught in the wave would be killed instantly.

Just like Mattie.

The vibrations turned back on themselves once they had bounced onto the mirrors and all reached together in the middle of the room, in the spot where Lucius Malfoy was standing.

By the time the authorities had reached Spinners' End, alerted by the same signals that had brought Draco home, the bodies of the Dead Silvers lay spread across the floor. Many of them hadn't been quick enough to escape the blast and the others had been injured by Harry and Draco's spells.

Lucius Malfoy had killed most of his own group, and himself. But no one cared about that at the present time.

Huddled in a corner, Draco tried half-heartedly to comfort his baby son and Cass. Harry sat slumped, holding the body of Mattie in his arms. Tears poured down his face, but Harry said nothing. What could be said? How could things ever be okay again?

"I'm sorry," An officer said to Draco, "But we're going to have to take the body for a full examination. Standard procedure, I'm afraid."

Draco nodded, not looking up, but Harry held Mattie's form tighter. "No one's taking my son anywhere! You leave him alone! Just leave us alone…" Harry's vpice broke as three officers came to take away Mattie's limp body.

Draco placed is other children down as he went to comfort his husband. "It's going to be okay, baby. I'm going to make it okay," He said softly through tears as the officers gently took Mattie from their hands.

"My…my…my baby!" Harry shook with sobs, whilst Draco tried hard to remain together.

Cass cradled his younger brother against his chest. Pictures of Mattie and himself flashed through his young mind, and it dawned on him that he could no longer call himself a twin.

He was no longer a twin, but that notion didn't seem as good as it did all those months ago.


	23. Epi

Hi,

I know I said that the last chapter was going to be the end, but I just couldn't leave it there. So, here is the

Epilogue

10 years later

Draco struggled a wrestling child into her chair. Caitlin could be so difficult at times. Her ebony black hair whipped across Draco's hands furiously as Caitlin shook her head forcibly from side to side.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Shouted Draco's insistent daughter. He was very much reminded by her stubbornness of a young Harry, or perhaps himself.

"Caitlin, there's going to be scouts there. We want to be there for Cass if anything happens. Now, be a good girl and sit down for breakfast."

"NO! Why would I want to go anyway? It's not like Cass is anything special!" Caitlin cried, but she sat in her chair anyway.

Draco turned his back when he had released her and smiled. Cass was good on a broom. Very good. He had improved dramatically since his early years and now he was playing for an under sixteens' team at Quidditch. Caitlin was being stubborn however because her younger brother had broken her broom a month or so before, and no shop stocked the _Lightening Bolt 360_ at the moment. It was, as she had previously reminded them, a brilliant broom. Draco grimaced as he also remembered the _brilliant _price tag.

As Caitlin moodily ate some cereal, Draco looked at his daughter. She was eight years old now but there was no denying she would be as good as Cass at Quidditch. Perhaps even better. Draco sighed. It had been Mattie who was the expert on the broomstick before Cass had plunged himself into the sport. They would never know if Mattie would have been just as excited as the older boy was today. Boy? No, he was a young man now. As strong and fit as Caitlin was artistic and stubborn. It still stung Draco and Harry, however, when they only saw one twin in the sky instead of God's intended two.

At that moment, Cass dropped into the kitchen, his broom in hand. Caitlin had her back turned to the door and Cass, very carefully and quietly, placed the broomstick to one side so that his broken-hearted little sister wouldn't have to have it rubbed in her face. Draco nodded at him proudly, and Cass silently grinned back. Surprisingly, his grin resembled Harry's so much more than any other child. Harry often told Draco how odd he found this, since Cass had been attached to Draco at the hip since his father's return to their lives.

Cass sat at the table, opposite Caitlin, and grinned feebly at her. She looked up from her bowl and gave him a quick smile back.

She sighed, and said in a bored voice, "It's not you're fault she's broke."

"She?" Draco enquired from behind his coffee cup.

Cass supplied, "There're always shes' Dad."

"Well, it isn't." Pondered Caitlin, pouting her full red lips. She turned her head at some oncoming footsteps. "It's his!"

The kitchen turned to see a young boy stood in the doorway. His hair was as blonde as it could possibly be, but stood up on all angles. Dirt had already crept onto his face, and a cheeky smile hung from his lips. Even his marvelous green eyes smiled.

The young lad was wearing what used to be a white T-shirt underneath some denim dungarees. The knees of the clothing and his elbows were caked with dirt. Draco didn't even want to see the child's hands and the soles of his bare feet.

"I didn't." Smiled Lexi from the doorway, although his eyes and smile stated plainly that yes, he did break the broomstick and yes, he would do it again.

"It's not fair," Complained Caitlin loudly as the young child padded into the kitchen and settled onto a chair, with difficulty. "He's what? Five? And he gets to do whatever he wants. I only want a broom! Jus a replacement!"

Draco warned her with a glance. "You get an O in your flying lessons at school yet?"

"I'm working on it! I've got an exam tonight, at five! Honestly!"

"Well, when we can trust you, then you can get a replacement."

Caitlin pointed an accusing finger at Lexi, "But he did it!"

"You gave it to him."

"To look at!"

"Alexander is five years old, you honestly thought he wasn't going to play with it?"

"Some kids are well behaved!"

"Oh, and you are," A smooth voice from the doorway called. A younger looking Harry stood there and for a moment Draco was about to let that name roll off his lips. A quick mind adjustment however, and he changed his wording. "Jayden…"

"Well, she's stupid for giving it to him."

Caitlin stood up. "You always baby the baby!"

"Oh, go paint you little brush!" Remarked Jayden as he took a swig from the fruit juice on the table.

"Fine! I will!" Caitlin shouted as she raced upstairs.

Everybody's eyes turned to Jayden. "Ah, quit it. She'll calm down. She always does. Hey Dad, can I go to the Weasley's after the match?"

"I'll give you a ride, I'm going there too." Cass piped up.

"Caitlin scary," Lexi said, although everyone knew he wasn't scared of her at all.

Jayden picked his up and swung him around. "You are such a baby!" He laughed.

Draco flicked his head to the side, "Why are you off to their house?" He questioned Cass.

Cass blushed, "You didn't ask Jayden." He murmured.

Everybody had suspected that something was going on between Angelica Weasley and Cass, but no one ever pointed it out openly. Cass was, had always been, a very shy person, and the fact that his parents knew of the ongoing relationship he had with angel didn't soothe him in the least.

"No! Papa, tell him I'm not baby! Tell him, tell him!" Lexi broke Draco's and Cass's eye contact.

Before Draco could reply, a voice chirped from the doorway, "Honey, you'll always be the baby."

Draco turned to see his husband, dressed in a clean green shirt and some jeans. Harry smiled, and looked up to give Draco a morning kiss. Lexi made a face.

"Why do you always do that?" Lexi protested.

"What this?" Harry said as he kissed Draco softly again.

"My eyes!" Cass cried sarcastically, as he cleared his plate away.

Harry and Draco pulled apart, but the room was already empty and the only proof children had been there was the unwashed bowls at the sink and the muddy footprints on the floor. Draco swooped back down for another intense kiss, and Harry muttered against his husband's mouth.

"We can't."

Draco pushed him into the counter, so Harry's back collided softly with the wood. This gave Draco his much wished for advantage as he captured Harry's mouth again, cornering him.

"Yeah we can."

"No," Harry tried half-heartedly to push away his horny lover, "They're only upstairs, and the whole bunch will be down in a minuet."

Draco sucked on Harry's pulse point, "So? Just cast the spell to hologram the kitchen."

"But-"

"We've done it before," Draco pulled back to look into Harry's eyes, "I want you."

Harry felt his knees buckle, he leaned his forehead against Draco's. "Don't say it like that."

"You don't want me?" 

"Of course I want you. But don't you think the hologram is a bit old now? Cass is nearly old enough to be using it himself."

Draco pondered this. "Fine," He said as footsteps thundered from the stairs, "But when we the kids are out tonight, your arse is mine."

Harry smiled as he hugged his husband, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They shared a long, slow kiss to seal the deal before a shriek shout from Lexi interrupted them.

"You guys! They're doing it again!"


End file.
